No One Meddles With Fate
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Sequel to 'No one meddles with time' The Golden Trio and Malfoy are once again stuck in a duel... But when a spell hits a certain time turner, and they all find themselves in the founders' era, what will happen? full summary on my profile COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: ** _I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot to this fic…_

**A/N: Well, we meet again… Okay so this is the sequel to 'No one meddles with time' and it basically happens in Harry's sixth year. I think it will be different from the book, since in the book, there was no mention of a voyage in the founders' era (with Malfoy) and finding out truths about not only Hogwarts, but Harry's past too…**

**Enjoy!**

& & & & & & & & & &

16 years ago...

'Run, Lily! It's him!'

Lily ran on the stairs and entered her son's room just as she heard a body fall on the floor. She took the messy haired infant in her arms and whispered to him 'Shh, little baby, don't cry...'

The baby's eyes opened and he gazed as his mother in surprise.

Lily smiled back at him. She then raised her hand above the boy's head and whispered 'I now pass onto you what has been passed to me years ago, my child. You will live through this night and you will save the world. One day, you'll turn to the past to receive a message... It will be your salvation. Until then, sleep well, _**amore mio.'**_

As she finished the words, a golden glow enveloped the boy, slowly penetrating its body. Unknownst to him, his mother had given him the greatest gift she could: her protection, her love.

The door swung open, and Voldemort entered.

'We meet again, Flamma!' he said.

Lily put he son back in his crib, then turned to the wizard 'Yes, we do, _Voldemort_' She said his name as if didn't mean anything.

'You have defeated me in the past, Flamma, but now you'll die and join your pathetic husband.'

Lily raised her eyebrows 'Pathetic? Why? Because he accepted a gift you were too afraid to take, Voldemort?'

'Shut up, Mudblood!'

Lily's crystalline laugh echoed in the house 'Yes, that's what I am in your eyes, right Voldemort?' she chuckled again, looked defiantly in the wizard's eyes 'You will never ever have the satisfaction of taking my life, Voldemort, because my spirit is long gone... in a place you won't be able to touch, ever!'

'You're lying, Mudblood!'

He raised his wand, and Lily's laugh echoed one more time in his ears. She had won.

Slowly, her body fell to the floor, and her last thought was 'Wait for me, James, I'm coming.'

& & & & & & & & & &

_**cries** And so ends Lily Evans' life…. Aw, man, this is SO sad, but I had to put it….. Anyways, keep in mind what she said: 'my spirit is long gone, in a place you won't be able to touch, ever!' _

_Anyone would like to venture a guess as to where exactly is her spirit gone?_

_**Smirks** if you get it, I'll tell you… If you don't, then you'll have to wait till I reveal it!_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 A spell and a silvery light

**Disclaimer :** _Not mine… All J.K. Rowling's…._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had to think how I could write this chapter without revealing anything that happens at the end of 'No one meddles with time' since the two stories and linked… Now that I managed it, here's chapter 1. Just another notice: this story has nothing to do with the 6th book, but it does take place in Harry's 6th year. Harry and Ginny have begun going out in the summer.**

**Enjoy!**

& & & & & & & & & &

'Why do you keep doing this?' a very hurt Ginny asked the messy-haired boy in front of her.

'Do what?' Harry snapped back.

He and Ginny were in the common room, having yet another fight. The second one that day, actually. Things were not going too well between the couple, and all because…

'Why do you keep closing yourself from me? You never let go of your emotions! You never let me see what you truly feel! You're like a stone, Harry! And I'm goddamn sick of seeing this side of you! I want to see the Harry that asked me out! The one that kissed me last summer and asked me out!'

Her eyes were slowly gathering tears and Harry hated the feeling that made him feel. It made him feel guilty. And he didn't need that. So he did the only thing he could think of 'Well then, consider this relationship over, because you'll never see that boy _ever_ again!'

Ginny's soft brown eyes hardened and she spit at him 'Fine!' She then hurried to the Girls' dormitory.

Harry started after her for a long time, then sat in a couch near the fire. He took his head in his hands, sighing. 'Why did I do that? I just pushed away from me the only person that ever got to see clearly in my heart.'

But he already knew the answer to the question before it had even left his lips. To save her. Being all cosy-cosy with Ginny had been nice, but Harry had a war to fight. And, unfortunately, Ginny was Voldemort's best weapon against Harry in this war… If he ever got a hold of Ginny, he knew Harry would do anything to get her back.

And Harry couldn't stand it. So he had done the best thing for both of them: break up with Ginny. That way, she would be safe and he wouldn't have to worry about her. It broke his heart to do so, but it was the only way.

Sighing, Harry got up and walked out of the common room to the dungeons. He had Potions in 10 minutes and he didn't want to loose more points for Gryffindor.

& & & & & & & & & &

'Can you believe the ferret?' Hermione asked furiously Ron and Harry.

The two nodded, their eyes blazing with fury.

'I mean, his nerve! To get us a detention because we were trying to get Snape to notice he had a Niffler in his class!'

Fuming, Hermione kept rambling for another 5 minutes, while Ron and Harry listened distractedly. They were still in front of Snape's class, and unfortunately for them, Draco Malfoy decided to come out at the same time.

'What's the matter, Mudblood? Scared of your first detention? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do well scrubbing the toilets. Isn't that all you Mudbloods do?'

In the flick of an eye, the Golden Trio had turned to Malfoy, their wands out and in their hands. Hermione seemed to be struggling with herself to not hex the Slytherin right then and there.

'Take it back, Malfoy!' yelled Ron furiously.

Smirking, Malfoy answered in his arrogant way 'Make me!'

Ron was about to shoot a hex at him, when Harry nudged him 'Ron,' he whispered. The redhead turned around only to see Harry pointing discreetly at Hermione. Looking at her, the Gryffindor gulped.

Hermione Granger was no longer nice, gentle Mione. She was cold, murderously-looking Granger. Her eyes had a look of pure fury. One that Malfoy, unfortunately, wasn't able to distinguish.

She stepped up to Malfoy and before he had a chance to say anything, she yelled 'Levicorpus!'

Draco was lifted in the air, his feet first, and left hanging there like a fool. Smirking, Hermione pocketed her wand and turned her back to him.

'Let's go, boys,' she said to Harry and Ron, who were both grinning at her.

'Nice one, Hermione!' complimented Harry.

'Why thank you, Harry,' Hermione grinned as she took her books back from his hands.

'Get me down! You'll pay for this, Mudblood!' Draco was yelling.

Hermione ignored him and asked Ron 'I do feel like eating… Let's take a ride to the kitchens, shall we?'

The two boys grinned and, each on one side of Hermione, they made their way to the kitchens, leaving the yelling Slytherin still hanging upside down.

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room, taking a shortcut through a deserted hallway, grinning to herself. Ron and Harry had gone to fly for a while, and she had decided to go and read a bit.

'Where are Potter and Weasley, Granger? Did they finally get annoyed by your constant know-it-all behavior?'

Hermione turned around, sighing, only to meet Draco Malfoy's gray eyes a few feet further. 'You know, Malfoy, I was having a really nice and quiet evening, but it seems that all you know to do is destroy it!'

While she was talking, she got her wand out and held it in her hand. She could see Malfoy's wand in his hand too.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Hermione asked him coldly.

'Finish what you started this afternoon.'

'Can't take a loss, can you?' Hermione smirked. 'Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to beat you once again.'

From where she was, Hermione could see Malfoy's eyes flash with anger, and she conjured a protective shield around herself, muttering the charm '_Protego_' under her breath.

'Stupefy!' called Malfoy.

The spell was deflected on the shield and before Draco had another chance, Hermione shot 'Tarantallegra!'

Malfoy immediately began to tap dance without being able to stop. Hermione stood there, trying to keep a straight face, while watching Draco struggling to stop the spell.

'Hermione!' came a call from down the hallway. The Gryffindor turned around to see who it was that had called and saw Harry and Ron running her way.

'Hey, guys!' she waved.

She didn't see Malfoy get his wand. She only saw Ron and Harry get their wands. When she finally heard them shouting 'Hermione! Behind you!' it was too late.

She turned around just as Malfoy shot 'Exscindere!' at her. A bluish ray of light got out of the tip of his wand and made its way to Hermione.

But the spell didn't hit Hermione. It hit the necklace she had around her neck. The one she always wore. Her timeturner.

Harry and Ron joined Hermione and Malfoy – who, in the meantime, had stopped tap dancing – just as a silvery light enveloped them all.

The light was gone in the next seconds, and Ron furiously spat at Mafloy 'You coward! I'll get you for this, Malfoy!'

Just as he raised his hand, Ron was stopped by Hermione, who was insistently watching a painting behind him. 'Hermione?' Ron asked worriedly.

He turned around to see what it was that Hermione was staring at but could only see a painting. He then turned to Harry, only to hear him whisper 'Merlin!'

& & & & & & & & & &

Well, this was chapter 1. Don't worry, Harry isn't talking to Merlin himself, lol! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

'Exscindere' is a spell that basically knocks the person who is hit with it unconscious. If shot with hate (kind of like Malfoy) then it can destroy whatever material object it comes in contact with.

_Review on you way out, please!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 What time have we come to?

**Disclaimer :** _Don't own anything…_

**A/N: Hello, people! So, after a long time, now that 'No one meddles with time' has been finished, I can finally update!**

**READ THIS!!! Okay, one notice before you read on: many of you have asked me if the Golden Trio and Malfoy will be in the past at the same time as the Marauders and Lily. Well, after much thinking, I've decided that the answer is no. Now, before you get sad or anything, here's why: first of all, there would be WAY too many characters for me to play with, and I don't feel myself capable of dealing with 11 characters and I don't want to ruin this story by adding too many characters in it. Then, there's also the matter of Draco's mental health. Poor guy has already enough to cope with one Harry, but two Harry's? Nuh-uh, I don't think so… Tough it would be kinda fun to see him squirming… Ha ha… And last of all, I didn't let this happen (Golden Trio and Malfoy and Marauders and Lily) because both Harry and Malfoy have a lesson to learn.. on their own. Which wouldn't be possible if James and Lily and Sirius were there. So that's the reason why I choose not to let them meet… BUT –grins- I do have to say that Harry (and possibly Hermione, Ron and Draco) will eventually meet the two Marauders and Lily. Probably by the end of the story, but they will. There, satisfied?**

**Okay, and now another thing: this story will not be a Draco/Hermione story. I thought about it, and I was really going to make it one, but… Well, I can't say that Draco and Hermione won't become friends… Eventually. But there won't be more to it than that… Tough I WILL let you guys decide of it at the end of the story.**

**And now, I think I bored you long enough, so read on!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previous chapter:_

_Just as he raised his hand, Ron was stopped by Hermione, who was insistently watching a painting behind him. 'Hermione?' Ron asked worriedly._

_He turned around to see what it was that Hermione was staring at but could only see a painting. He then turned to Harry, only to hear him whisper 'Merlin!'_

& & & & & & & & & &

'What?' snapped a very impatient and smirking Draco. 'What's the mater, Potter? You finally realized how dumb stupid you are for not being able to tell a painting from another one?'

Harry unglued his eyes from the painting and turned his blazing gaze to Malfoy 'Look who's talking about stupid. What painting was there 2 seconds ago?'

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

It was Harry's turn to smirk 'My point exactly.' He then turned to Hermione 'Mione, please do explain to the troll who accompanies us what so troubles us.'

The Gryffindor turned to Harry, her gaze still a bit hazy, as if not being able to believe her eyes. She then turned to Draco, her eyes blazing too 'Well, Malfoy, since you're so stupid as to not know what paining was here just a few seconds ago, I suppose I have to tell you.' She gave an annoyed sigh, to which Harry and Ron chuckled. 'It was a nymph and a satyr that witnessed our duel, and now…'

She turned back to the painting, and Harry finished for her 'And now it's the picture of a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven.'

Malfoy's impenetrable gaze shifted to the painting, and Harry could almost swear he had seen, for a short second, a look of incredulity pass on his face. It was then replaced by the always indifferent mask Malfoy wore.

'So?' he asked.

'What do you mean, _so_?' Hermione snapped. She took a hold of her timeturner, who was now supporting a large fissure in the middle, and showed it to the Slytherin. 'It means, we've gone back in time, Malfoy! Because of your cowardice!'

'What are you calling cowardice, mudblood?' Draco said, stepping a bit closer to Hermione.

He found himself with a wand pointed at his throat. He raised his eyes only to meet Ron's fierce protective ones 'She's stopped me twice now, Malfoy, the third time I won't hold back. Step _away_.'

So surprised was Draco of Ron's outburst, that he indeed stepped back. He saw Hermione share a look with Ron, then she turned to him 'Well, we're going to go and talk to the Headmaster. Maybe he can send us back to our time.'

And so, she, Ron and Harry turned their backs to the Slytherin and walked away to the Headmaster's office, leaving a still bewildered Malfoy behind.

'Potter!' he called.

'What do you want, ferret?' Harry asked, not even turning – or stopping – back.

'What about me?' Malfoy flinched at the sound of his voice, it was almost _pleading_.

He heard Hermione snicker, whisper something to Ron then louder for him to hear 'Well, Malfoy, if you're so afraid of the dark, you can always follow us like the good puppy you are.'

Unfortunately, Malfoy didn't exactly have a choice, and _not_ because he was afraid of the dark. Well, maybe a bit because of that, but mostly because he didn't want to wait alone, in a Hogwarts from Merlin only knew what time. So, Malfoy stuttered after the Golden Trio at a slow pace, making sure to remain in the shadows.

& & & & & & & & & &

(Five minutes later)

'I cannot believe this!' a very red in the face Hermione yelled furiously in front of a white wall. The wall where was supposed to be the Headmaster's gargoyle.

Ron was shaking his head, gazing incredulously at the wall, still not being able to believe what was happening.

Harry, on the other side, was thinking… _'How far did we get, anyway?' _He unconsciously had just asked the same question as his mother when she and the other two Marauders had arrived in the same era.

'This is all the ferret's fault!' Hermione yelled angrily.

'Now, now, Granger, is that any way to call the Prince of Slytherin?' came a drawling voice from a dark corner.

'Oh, excuse me, your Royal _Highness_,' came Hermione's reply full of sarcasm.

'That's better,' Draco sneered.

'Shut up!' Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at him, muttered '_Silencio_' under her breath and Malfoy fell silent.

Ignoring him, Hermione then turned to Harry and Ron, who were both watching her, astonished. 'What? He always gets the worse out of me!' she said defensively.

To which both Harry and Ron burst into laughter. When they calmed down, Hermione was smiling indulgently. 'So, what do we do now?' she asked them.

'I would say we should go to the Great Hall,' Ron suggested. 'Don't look at me like that, Mione, it's not because I'm hungry! I just ate, anyways. I'm just thinking that since it's supper time, whoever lives in these times in the castle would probably be eating, no?'

Hermione nodded, then said 'Okay then, we're off to the Great hall.'

So they started walking again, with Malfoy – who had finally released himself of the spell but preferred not to talk – behind them, remaining surprisingly silent. He didn't like it, being always shut up by a mudblood, of all people. Not to mention he thought the Golden Trio was acting quite weirdly, even for themselves. _'Since when does Granger shoots hexes at me?' _Malfoy thought._ 'Apparently, at the same time Weasley is not afraid to stand up to me and Potter has grown a brain.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

'_I don't like this,'_ Harry thought. From a window, he had looked upon Hogwarts grounds, and had seen that Hagrid's hut wasn't even there. Which got him quite, well, anxious, to say the least.

'We've come to some unknown time, and with Malfoy to say the least! Because of Malfoy!'

But thinking about that painting he had seen, Harry wasn't so sure it was an 'unknown time' they had come to. He had a tiny idea, but preferred to ignore it. He could only hope he was totally wrong.

Not only that, but Hogwarts itself seemed different. Harry no longer felt so welcome in the castle. He could almost feel, under his feet, a hostile force. _'But who?'_ he asked himselft. Shaking his head, he then thought _'I should definitely get some more sleep. All this stuff about Voldemort is driving me paranoid.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco headed for the Great Hall, but once in front of the big oak doors, Harry had a momentarily hesitation before opening them. Almost as if he knew… what was behind them.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and entered, followed by his companions. He hadn't taken three steps that he stopped, staring at the teacher's table.

There, dressed in green, scarlet, black and deep blue were the four mightiest wizards of all times. The founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

The four were chatting, but when they heard the doors open, they turned their heads to the newcomers and smiled.

Godric was the first to get up as he said 'Welcome, Harry Potter. We were wondering when you would come.'

By then, Draco couldn't help it anymore and he fainted.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Thought this was a good place to end the chapter. Plus it's SO totally Draco Malfoy-ish… ha ha…_

_Review on your way out, please!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	4. Chapter 4 The founders

**Disclaimer :** _Not mine, not now, not ever…_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I TOTALLY appreciate them! Keep them coming! Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

Previous chapter 

_Godric was the first to get up as he said 'Welcome, Harry Potter. We were wondering when you would come.'_

_By then, Draco couldn't help it anymore and he fainted._

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron snickered, while Harry was trying hard to keep a straight face. Meanwhile, the four founders had stood up and were running to the four students.

'Is he okay?' asked the blonde witch, otherwise known as Helga.

'Oh, sure,' Hermione said with complete sarcasm, not yet realizing with whom she was talking. 'He's just being his usual Malfoy-ish ferret. Don't worry, give him an hour or two and he'll be back on his feet – and annoying us again – and in an even _more_ foul mood.'

Hermione then smiled to the confused faces of the founders, before blushing furiously as she realized with whom she had been speaking the entire time. 'Y-you're –! Oh, Merlin!'

Harry and Ron shared a look that seemed to say _'Here she goes... I was wondering how much it would take her...'_

'I'm terribly sorry,' Hermione apologized, her face scarlet.

'That's quite alright, dear,' replied an amused Helga. 'I don't think I'm wrong by guessing that you're Hermione Granger?'

Hermione nodded silently, not trusting her voice to speak. Harry then stepped forward, the faintest smile on his face. 'She is indeed, the brightest witch of my year and one of my best friends. This is another best friend, Ronald Weasley. That,' Harry pointed to the immobile form on the floor with a slightly amused look, 'is Draco Malfoy and I'm—'

'Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter,' finished the wizard in scarlet robes with a slight smile.

Harry turned his gaze to him and nodded 'Yes. And you're Godric Gryffindor?' The wizard nodded. Harry then looked at each of the wizards in turn, his gaze falling on them warmly except on one: Salazar Slytherin.

Harry's eyes turned cold as he watched the green-eyed wizard, who was in change watching Hermione. The latter, seeing her friend's sudden change in attitude, turned her gaze too and she and Ron restrained themselves from swearing out loud.

Hermione instead advanced slightly, as to show that she was not afraid 'I suppose you're Salazar Slytherin?'

The wizard nodded, his face – nor eyes – showing nothing of what he was thinking. Hermione then turned her gaze to the older witch, Rowena, and she smiled at her. The witch smiled back.

It was then that they heard moans and whimpers from behind them and Hermione, Ron and Harry turned around to see Malfoy getting up. It took only a quick sweep with his eyes for Draco to acknowledge the four adults, before he burst out – he had no wish whatsoever to meet Godric Gryffindor, you see; Salazar was another story, but the wizard wasn't watching the Slytherin, his gaze glued on Hermione. _'Probably thinking how could a mudblood like her could ever enter Hogwarts. Well, I'll show him just how useless she is,' _Draco thought, smirking.

'Bloody hell, this is all your fault, mudblood!' he shouted.

'_My_ fault?' Hermione asked, turning to him and forgetting all about the founders' presence, her mind focused on one thing: make Malfoy suffer. 'You git! It was you who acted cowardly! If you wouldn't have shot the spell from behind, we wouldn't be here now!'

'Yeah, well, you're supposed to be bright, mudblood. So what's with the protecting spells? Aren't you able to cast them?'

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, and she raised her wand 'EX—' she didn't get to finish as another spell came from behind and her wand flew out of her hand and into Salazar's expecting ones.

Hermione turned to the wizard, and trying to keep her voice calm said 'Give me back my wand, _sir_.'

'Well, mudblood, looks like you're not so smart as you say,' Draco's drawling voice came from behind Hermione, as his hand twitched around his own wand. When Hermione ignored him – her gaze meeting with the wizard's green eyes – Malfoy's pride resurfaced _'How dare she ignore me? I'll show her, the filthy little—'_

Harry and Ron stepped up to him and pointed their wands at his throat 'Don't even think about it, Malfoy,' said Harry threateningly.

Malfoy's hand left his wand to linger at his side, and he glared at Harry. He couldn't hex Hermione now, because he didn't need Potter and Weasley to shoot curses at him. _'You're safe, mudblood,' _he thought cruelly, _'for now.'_

While holding his wand at Malfoy's throat, Harry turned his gaze slightly to Salazar and Hermione. _'What does he want with her?'_ he thought as he saw the wizard eye his friend with interest. His gaze couldn't be read, and his face let no emotion out, but Harry knew. And he was getting worried. Suddenly, he saw something flick in the wizard's eyes, and he then spoke.

Salazar's eyes were inscrutable as he talked to Hermione 'Follow me.'

Hermione looked at him in shock, before exchanging a look with Harry and Ron. They were both pleading for her to stay, but curiosity got the best out of her and finally, Hermione nodded.

'Very well.'

She then followed Salazar out of the Great Hall as three pairs of eyes stared bewildered after them.

Harry and Ron were worried for Hermione's safety. They knew that Salazar hated muggleborns, and the stupid Slytherin that was with them had made it clear to those present in the Hall that Hermione was muggleborn. The two Gryffindors shared a look behind Malfoy's back, anxious for what would happen.

Draco, on the other side, was wondering why Salazar had passed by him and ignored him totally. As a Slytherin, he would have expected the wizard to talk to him first, and ignore arrogantly the Gryffindors. The green eyed wizard had eyed Draco with interest, but then his gaze had shifted to Hermione and he had spoken to her first.

'_Then again,' _Draco thought maliciously, _'he was probably too preoccupied to think of ways he's going to humiliate the Mudblood. As for me, I hope he hurts her. Badly.'_

'Harry, do lower your wand, please,' came Godric's calming voice.

Slowly, Harry lowered his wand – with Ron doing the same – then turned his gaze to the wizard, but not before having thrown Malfoy a dirty look.

'Sir, Hermione, she—' tried Ron, but Godric stopped him.

'Your friend will be perfectly safe with Salazar.' Ignoring the two Gryffindors' incredulous looks, he then said to the red-haired Weasley 'Now, Ron, would you mind following Rowena and Helga? I'm sure they have something to tell you. Harry and Draco, you will stay with me. I have something to share with you.'

The three teenagers nodded – tough a bit reluctantly – and finally Ron left with Rowena and Helga.

'Why did _I_ have to stay?' asked Draco quite rudely, while sitting on a bench and crossing his arms arrogantly. 'I don't enjoy making a habit of passing my spare time with _Gryffindors_.' He said the last word as if it were an insult, and to him, it was.

'Neither do I with Slytherins, Malfoy,' replied Harry, his eyes burning, as he too took a seat, on an opposite bench.

Godric remained standing, and he looked at the two wizards in turn. _'The cunning serpent and the brave Gryffindor… This shall prove interesting…' _His gaze finally fell on Malfoy and he answered calmly to his previous question 'Because you two will have to join forces to save Hogwarts.'

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, hope you like it! Now, before you go on saying that it's familiar to 'No one meddles with time', I am very aware of that. There are some points in the story that will seem as déjà-vu's because you have already read something similar to them in the prequel. Like for example, how I separated the four teenagers so they could go with the founders and each of the founders will reveal something to them._

_But let me tell you, all those déjà-vu's I am aware of and I intend them to be like that. So don't worry, I am most certainly not repeating myself. That's all I had to say._

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	5. Chapter 5 Conversations

**Disclaimer :** _**sighs** I won't bother.. just read disclaimer of the previous chapter…_

**A/N: I'm sorry I was so late in the update this time! I'm having some, um, problems which I hope I can deal with soon enough. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Previous chapter:

'_Neither do I with Slytherins, Malfoy,' replied Harry, his eyes burning, as he too took a seat, on an opposite bench._

_Godric remained standing, and he looked at the two wizards in turn. 'The cunning serpent and the brave Gryffindor… This shall prove interesting…' His gaze finally fell on Malfoy and he answered calmly to his previous question 'Because you two will have to join forces to save Hogwarts.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

'You have got to be kidding me !' shouted Draco as he immediately stood up.

'Draco, please sit down,' tried Godric.

'_Me_? Working with _Gryffindors_?' said the outrages Slytherin, ignoring the founder royally.

'Malfoy, shut your mouth and listen!' Harry yelled, he too up now. 'We'll listen to what Godric has to say, _then _argue! The least we can do is _listen_! I'm not particularly fond of the idea of working with Slytherins, either.'

Then, Harry sat back on the bench in the Great Hall and looked to Godric expectantly. _'He's got the same eyes as Lily,' _the founder thought nostalgically. _'And he's giving me the exact same look…' _Sighing, Godric then spoke 'Like I said, you two are the ones who will save Hogwarts. The four of us –Salazar, Rowena, Helga and me- have called upon you four to help us defeat whatever is causing Hogwarts pain.'

Draco seemed to hesitate, before finally taking a seat back on the bench. His eyes locked on Godric's and he nodded for the founder to continue, intrigued in spite himself.

Godric eyed the two again, frowning slightly as he did so _'Will they be able to put their differences aside and work together? They can both learn from each other… But Draco has been taught otherwise by his father, whereas Harry has been free to make his own choices. They're so different, and yet… There may still be a chance to get them to work together. For the sake of Hogwarts. And for ours.'_

Opening his mouth, Godric then spoke.

& & & & & & & & & &

Rowena and Helga led Ron to a room on the second floor, near what would a millennia later be the Transfiguration class. There, Rowena conjured three comfortable chairs and some food for herself, Helga and Ron. The three of them then sat down.

'Um, P-Pro-' began Ron, stuttering a bit.

'No need for formalities, Ron. Call me Helga, and call her Rowena,' the blonde witch said gently.

'Okay then,' Ron said. 'What do you have to tell me?'

The two witches shared a look, then Rowena began 'First of all, know that it is us, the four founders, who have called you four. It was not Draco's spell who made you come here. It was more our call.'

Ron pondered the information for a while, then asked 'He doesn't need to know tough, right?'

'No,' Helga answered, and the look in her eyes was quite amused.

'Good,' said Ron as he smiled, satisfied. _'At least I can keep taunting Malfoy his way and who know? Maybe even make his regret his acts.' –insert mental snort here-. 'No need to fool myself with lies. Malfoy, of all people, will never change.' _He bent over and took some cookies that he began to munch over, while asking 'So you called us… Why? And why the four of us?'

Rowena gazed at Ron for a few minutes, before saying 'Why don't you tell us your real question, Ron.'

The Gryffindor stared at the witch for a long time, before drinking a bit of water and then leaning back against the chair, another cookie in his hand. 'Why me? And why Draco? You could have called only Harry and Hermione, they're the ones with the courage and bravery. Unless…' Ron looked thoughtful for a minute 'Unless Salazar wanted Draco here.'

Helga smiled gently, before saying 'Actually, it was me who asked for Draco to come.'

Ron nearly choked on the cookie he was still munching, and after swallowing and taking a large gulp of water, he asked '_You_?'

'Yes.' Helga was smiling brightly now, and her blue eyes seemed lighted by an interior fire. 'I decided to take matters in hand and see if I couldn't make possible what Dumbledore has been trying to do for the past years.'

'You know about Dumbledore? But you're dead. No offense.'

'None taken,' said Rowena, who waved the matter away with her hand. 'To answer your question, even if we are dead, we can still see and hear what happens inside of Hogwarts. What happens outside of it, well, that's out of our reach.'

'So you know everything that has happened for the past years?' Ron asked incredulously.

'Inside of Hogwarts, yes.'

'Bloody brilliant!' the Gryffindor exclaimed. He digested the information, then asked again 'So you've chosen the four of us, me Draco, Harry and Hermione because you wanted to help better the relationships between Slytherin and Gryffindor?'

'Yes,' Helga asked. 'That, and also because we need your help on battling a mysterious force that is draining the life out of Hogwarts.'

Ron gaped at her, then closed his mouth and managed to say 'Brilliant' quite sarcastically.

Rowena shook her head, then said 'But we'll tell you and your friends and Draco later about that. For now, tell us, as Harry's best friend, you have met his parents, haven't you? How are Lily and James? And Sirius?'

The two witches' faces were lighted by memories, and they didn't see Ron pale visibly as they began remembering…

'It seems it was only yesterday that they were here…' Helga began softly.

Swallowing the ball he had in his throat, Ron managed to keep a straight voice as he asked 'You've met Lily and James Potter? How?'

The two witches then began to tell the brave lion the story of Lily and the two Marauders who had visited them and saved the past. And also how Lily had changed their own lives…

& & & & & & & & & &

Meanwhile, Hermione and Salazar were in Salazar's room and they were … talking. The room itself was kind of warm, which surprised Hermione. Instead of cold green and unsubstantial silver, she found armchairs of a warm green color and a shiny silvery one. Little did the Gryffindor know, she was in for other surprises.

'Excuse me, sir, but can I have my wand?' Hermione asked as politely as she could muster.

'Oh, yes, sorry,' Salazar apologized as he handed Hermione her wand, without further inquiries or comments. 'No need for formalities between us. Call me Salazar, Hermione.'

The muggleborn stared at the pureblood, thinking _'What in Merlin's beard is wrong with_ _the wizard?' _Since she had come to Hogwarts, she had thought he hated muggleborns. After all, Voldemort was a desecendant of Salazar and look how he changed the wizarding world. And now there he was, the man who had started all, talking to her as an… equal.

'Are you quite alright, Hermione?' asked Salazar.

'I-I'm sorry, but … what is _wrong _with you?'

'Wrong?'

'I'm a muggleborn! A mudblood! You heard it from Malfoy, why keep on playing theatre? Godric's not here, nor are Harry and Ron, so why not just slip the mask off and tell me what you think, already?'

The wizard stared at her, his green eyes locked on the girl's fiery brown ones. Then, out of the blue, comprehension dawned on him. 'Sit down,' he said as he gestured for Hermione to sit on one of the warm green chairs. 'I am going to tell you a story.'

Frowning, the Gryffindor reluctantly sat and listened as the wizard began his tale.

'Once upon a time, there was a pureblooded wizard who thought himself above all. He met some friends and together, uniting their powers, they formed an entity called Hogwarts. But when it came time for the wizards to choose which students would come to study to the school, this wizard decided that only purebloods could. He had a hate for anything that was less than pureblood, and not even the efforts of his gentle and caring friends could make him change. But one day, everything changed. The forest near Hogwarts was ruled by a malevolent dragon controlled by the spirit of a very dark wizard. Three people came from the future and helped the four other wizards defeat the dragon. Among them, there was a beautiful redhead with eyes like emeralds. When she first met the wizard, she and him had a terrible confrontation. But through this confrontation, the wizard realized that she was terribly good at magic even if she wasn't a pureblood. So the wizard decided to observe her. The witch had great powers, for she was a Flamma. She was half-immortal. But one day, trying to save one of her friends, she lost her powers to the dark spirit from the forest. It was then that the wizard realized she was powerful, much more than he had imagined. And seeing her broken like that, because of the loss of her powers… he didn't like it. So he helped her gain back her powers, and by doing so, she changed him. She changed his beliefs, back to the very last.'

Hermione's eyes were filled with an emotion so powerful that Salazar was taken aback when he saw her. 'The wizard was you, and the spirit was… Voldemort, wasn't it?' she asked. When the wizard nodded, she went on ' And the three people from the future… the witch was Lily… Lily Evans…'

Salazar nodded again, still not understanding. Finally, taking a hold of herself, Hermione choked 'Lily, James and Sirius… They're dead. All three of them. Lily and James died killed by Voldemort, and Lily gave her life to protect Harry. That's why he survived…with only a scar…'

Then, the tears choked her words and Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably, while Salazar could only stare in sock. The sudden silence in the room made him come back from his memories. He raised his head and his eyes met Hermione's tearful ones 'Lily was a powerful witch, and both James and Sirius were brave. We have to honor their memory, Hermione, by never forgetting them, and the great people they were.'

The witch nodded, without speaking a word. Then, Salazar stood up and asked her 'Are you a Flamma, too?'

Hermione didn't answer anything for a second, before standing up to meet the wizard's green eyes. _'Harry's parents are dead, but we can still do something. And I'll make sure to be there when Harry kills Voldemort.'_

The corners of her lips turned upside in a smirk as her eyes turned aflame.

& & & & & & & & & & &

Well, that's chapter 5. Of all the founders, only Salazar knows that Lily, James and Sirius are now dead. How will the other react? All four of them were quite fond of the three teenagers, and now that they're gone… And what is that mysterious force causing harm to Hogwarts? Will Draco and Harry really be able to be civilized to each other for the sake of the castle… and their own?

Some of these questions are to be answered in the next chapter! **smirks evilly**

Review on your way out!

Tigerlilystar


	6. Chapter 6 A new menace and hurt

**Disclaimer: **_See disclaimer of previous chapter…_

**A/N: Okay, so here's yet another chapter of 'No one meddles with fate'. There are some questions that have remained unanswered in the latest chapter, and for now, only Salazar knows that Lily, James and Sirius are dead. **

**This chapter has been inspired from a nightmare I keep having, and let me tell you, it's pretty freaky… The person in my dream that touches the mirror is myself.**

**This chapter takes off from where we have left Draco, Harry and Godric talking… and yet not quite smirks evilly I cut one scene in between what you read last time and where it begins now…**

**Enjoy!**

& & & & & & & & & &

'No!' Draco yelled as he stood up and backed away from Godric. 'I won't do it!'

'Malfoy,' Harry said as he too got up. 'Malfoy, wait!'

Draco shook his head, and Harry was sure this time that his mask had slipped off and he was able to take a glance at the real Malfoy: and this one was scared. _'Of what?'_ Harry thought, perplexed.

But before either he or Godric could do anything, Draco turned his back to them and rushed out of the Great Hall.

'Should I go after him?' Harry asked Godric.

'No,' the wizard shook his head, his eyes still watching the big oak doors of the Great Hall. 'For now, let him be...'

& & & & & & & & & &

Draco ran away from the Great Hall as if the devil itself was following him. He had no clue why he was running, but he knew one thing: he was scared. Scared and confused. Afraid of what he might do if he accepted to partner with the Golden Trio to save Hogwarts.

He ran, not looking where, just wishing to get as far away as he could from Godric. Finally, out of breath and panting heavily, he reached an unknown part of the castle. As Draco looked around him, he saw an old wooden door barred by a huge and rusty lock.

'_Perfect!' _he thought. _'A bit of action, exactly what I needed.'_

He got his wand out of his robe pocket and stepped closer to the door. '_Alohomora_' he muttered under his breath.

A soft click broke the silence and Draco reached for the lock, to find that it was surprisingly light in spite of it being made out of metal. He took the lock off and reached for the door.

He pushed open the old wooden door, which moved forward, allowing him entrance in the room. Draco sneaked a look behind him, saw that there was no one else in the hallway, then entered the room with a smirk.

He stepped forward, placing his wand back in his pocket. As he advanced, his steps carried him more confidently until he was away from the door. Then, it swung shut.

Draco turned around, and eyed the door suspiciously _'Probably a wind current,'_ he thought, and with another smirk to the door, he turned his back to it and continued stepping into the room.

He soon realized, as he watched his surroundings, that is was no room, it looked more like a cave. Its walls were gray and chiseled, and on the four corners of the room was a torch.

Each torch was set high, so no human could touch it, for the cave was 13 meters high and at least 50 wide/long.

When Draco had entered the cave, the torches hadn't been lit. As he took another look, he now saw that a faint glow enveloped them. The glow itself didn't seem strong enough to illuminate the whole room, but it did. An eerie light now enveloped Draco's surroundings.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ Draco thought as he took some hesitant steps forward.

A small chuckle echoed in the cave, and Draco spun around, looking in every corner, but found nothing. He made way to take his wand out, but found his pocket empty.

He looked at his empty hand incredulously _'It was there... Just a second ago, it was there!'_

The chuckle echoed in the room again, and it turned into a laughter. A despicable laughter. Draco's eyes blazed with fear more than anger and he said out loud 'You do not scare me! Who are you? Show yourself now!'

The laughter echoed again, and this time it turned into a cackle that sent shivers of anguish down Draco's spine. Then, he heard a whisper...

He turned around and saw, in the center of the room...

A mirror.

He frowned 'The mirror of Erised?'

Draco took a few steps closer, but then stopped. 'No. It isn't that mirror...'

He had seen pictures of the mirror of Erised in books, and he now knew how it looked like. This mirror was old... Much _much_ older...

It was shaped as an oval, except for its base which was flat. Its surface was clear as crystal, and yet Draco could not see himself in it. The mirror's border was full of symbols, unknown to Draco. Would Hermione had been there, she would have told him they were runes. And she would have also told him what they meant.

And perhaps – only perhaps – what happened next would not have happened.

But since Draco had only once in his life read about runes, he took no notice of the warnings and walked closer to the mirror. He felt deeply attracted to it by the whisper which kept emanating from it. Soon, he was in front of the mirror. He could still not see himself.

He walked past the mirror, behind it, only to see that there was...nothing there.

Whatever was behind the mirror was unseen by him, because all he could see was a deep fog.

'This is turning weirder and weirder,' he said out loud.

Then, the same whisper came and Draco turned back to face the mirror. He watched it for a few seconds, then his right hand raised itself alone and reached for it. Draco's fingers got closer to the mirror.. and closer... and closer...

Until he finally touched it.

He was met by a silver liquid, through which his fingers penetrated.

A coldness like no other gripped his heart and Draco tried to withdraw his hand from the mirror, but it was as if someone else was holding it, and he had no control whatsoever over his body.

'Let me go! Let me go!' he yelled, as he kept struggling to get himself free.

Fear flashed in Draco's eyes as the mirror's surface turned foggy and from deep inside, a form appeared. It had no shape, and Draco could only see two eyes, cold as ice, watching him, holding him in their grip.

'Let me go,' he whimpered.

The whisper came again, followed by the laughter 'You have touched what should not have been touched. You have entered what should not be entered. You shall pay for your act,' came a deep voice from the cave itself.

Draco was now desperately trying to get his hand out of the mirror, but he was still unsuccessful. Then, the mirror's surface changed, and Draco saw his reflection.

Silvery blonde hair, smoky blue eyes flashing with fear, a strong body yet unable to free him from a monstrous grip.

Then, from the deepest of the fog behind the reflection something came out.

'No...' Draco whispered... 'NO!'

He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't, and he watched what the mirror showed him, while every ounce of his energy was being drained.

'NO!' he screamed again.

But it was late.. much too late.

Blackness fell upon him, as his hand was finally released and he fell on the floor. The shape took its place back in the mirror, and it looked down upon him. Then, it disappeared into the shadows of the mirror and the surface became clear as crystal again, no reflection showing on it.

An in front of the mirror, curled on a heap on the floor, a blonde boy with silver eyes was loosing his life as every second passed….

TO BE CONTINUED….

& & & & & & & & & &

Well, this was chapter 6. Next chapter, the other founders find about Lily, James and Sirius' deaths and much more…

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	7. Chapter 7 They know

**Diclaimer :** _Not mine !!_

**A/N: READ THIS IF YOU'RE LOST!!! Okay… So this chapter takes off from the previous conversations of the other founders, namely:**

**Rowena & Helga**

Swallowing the ball he had in his throat, Ron managed to keep a straight voice as he asked 'You've met Lily and James Potter? How?'

The two witches then began to tell the brave lion the story of Lily and the two Marauders who had visited them and saved the past. And also how Lily had changed their own lives…

**Godric **

'Should I go after him?' Harry asked Godric.

'No,' the wizard shook his head, his eyes still watching the big oak doors of the Great Hall. 'For now, let him be...'

**And Salazar**

Hermione didn't answer anything for a second, before standing up to meet the wizard's green eyes. _'Harry's parents are dead, but we can still do something. And I'll make sure to be there when Harry kills Voldemort.'_

The corners of her lips turned upside in a smirk as her eyes turned aflame.

& & & & & & & & & &

WWW Rowena and Helga WWW

Ron was blinking furiously. Never, in his whole life, did he feel as sad as he did now. He took a look at the two witches and thought _'How can I break it to them gently?' _

Rowena and Helga had both told Ron about Lily, James and Sirius and their adventures. Also, how they had witnessed the growing affection between Harry's parents. The two witches were now watching Ron, perplexed at his silence.

Finally, clearing his throat, Ron spoke 'Have you seen the scar on Harry's forehead?'

Rowena nodded 'Of course. A scar like that is hard to miss, but we didn't want to commentate on it. I did think that only a very powerful curse could leave such a trace behind, but that's absurd, right?' She laughed at her own hypothesis, but the laughter died on her lips when she saw Ron's sad expression.

Swallowing, he spoke 'When Harry was born, his parents, Lily and James Potter, had to go into hiding to escape—' Ron hesitated, fearing to say the name and yet at the same time, quite indifferent; shrugging mentally, he went on '—Voldemort. Only one person was to know their hiding. The original person chosen was Sirius, as he was James' best friend. But Sirius protested, saying it was too obvious to Voldemort, and they instead chose Peter Pettigrew as their Keeper. When Harry was one year old, Peter betrayed James and Lily and told Voldemort of their hiding place. He went there, and after a brave battle in which James—' Ron almost choked on his own words, but bravely went on 'in which James lost his life, he went upstairs to get Harry. We don't know what happened, but the result was that Lily gave her life to save her son and Voldemort lost his powers while trying to kill Harry.'

Ron paused to take a deep breath, and looked at the two witches. Their faces were pale and their eyes glimmered with tears. Ron hesitated, not knowing if he should continue or not, but finally deciding it was best to say it all now, he went on 'Later that night, Hagrid, Hogwarts' Groundskeeper, came and took Harry to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, where Harry would spend the next 11 years of his existence not knowing anything about his special powers and believing his parents had died in a car accident, totally oblivious to his fate and at the mercy of his Aunt and Uncle.'

'But all doesn't end here. Sirius came to the Potters' house that night, and seeing the destruction, realized what must have happened. Blind with rage over his best friend's death and Peter's betrayal, he went and sought the traitor alone. Peter killed 12 Muggles, then cut his own finger before transforming in a rat. Sirius was blamed for the death of the Muggles, the death of Peter Pettigrew and until quite recently, the whole wizarding world blamed him for the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Sirius spent the next 13 years of his life in Azkaban, plotting revenge. When he finally escaped, he joined the Order of the Phoenix only to die two years later in a brave battle at the Ministry of Magic.

'And you know why all of this happened? All because of a prophecy made by a woman which I thought –and still think –senile. A prophecy that said that Harry was the one who would kill Voldemort.' Ron gave a bitter laugh here, unaware of the tears running down his cheeks. It was all he could do not to break into incontrollable sobs right then and there as he realized all through what his friend had passed.

Rowena and Helga were crying openly over the death of the three teenagers that had changed their lives.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Ron got up and ran out of the room, out of the castle where he fell on his knees right in front of the gates. He raised his tear-strained face to the moonlight 'IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID HE HAVE TO SUFFER THS MUCH! WHY!? ALL FOR SOME BLOODY PROPHECY!' He took his head in his hands, whispering once again 'All for some bloody prophecy…' then let his tears free.

WWW Godric WWW

Harry turned to the wizard, and pushed by instinct, asked 'Did you know my parents?'

Godric's eyes immediately lit 'Of course. Lily, James and Sirius were the bravest people I have ever met.' He then proceeded to telling Harry the tale of his parents and his godfather coming into the past and helping the four founders defeat Voldemort, omitting to tell him about his mother's powers. _'All will be said in due time…'_ 'You must be proud of them as your parents and your godfather,' Godric concluded hours later.

Harry smiled a bit sadly, his back turned to the wizard, and said 'I am… And thank you for telling me so much about how they were.'

The light in Godric's eyes disappeared immediately and he got up from the bench he had previously been sitting on 'What do you mean 'were'?' he asked Harry.

The boy slowly turned around and the wizard saw his tears 'They're dead.'

'No…' Godric said as he took a few steps back.

Wiping his tears away, Harry asked 'You didn't—? No, of course you didn't… It all happened outside of Hogwarts…' Taking a deep breath, Harry then told Godric his life's tale, not omitting anything except perhaps the magic he knew he could do… His own magic. _'Not yet,' _he thought. When he was done, Harry brought his hand to his face to realize he was again crying. Sighing, he said 'I'm sorry for bringing such bad news with me, Godric, but you had to know.'

The wizard nodded absently, then said of an empty voice 'Harry… If you do not mind, I need some time alone…. Could you—?'

The teenager nodded 'Of course,' and turned his back to the wizard, pushed open the old oak doors and walked into the silent night.

As soon as he was out of view, the wizard broke in tears 'Gone…' he whispered to himself. Then, looking at the spot where he had seen Harry just an instant ago, he thought 'How could he live… After all that has happened, how can he not be on the Dark Side? How could he not go mad? But in spite of all, he _has_ been marked…And not only by that scar…' The wizard got up and, tears still streaming down his cheeks, he looked at the pale moon through the window 'I cannot do much from here, Lily. But I promise you that I'll teach him the lesson you have sent him to me for. For even if we did brought him here, it was truly you who sent him. Rest in peace, firebird. Your son is safe.' Then, Godric reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellowed envelope James had given him years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Just before going in, James stepped to Godric and gave him an envelope 'Please give this to my son when you see him. Tell him it's from me.'_

_Godric nodded solemnly and took the envelope, hugging James as he did so._

_-End Flashback-_

He looked at it, and a tear fell upon it 'He knew…' Godric whispered. 'He knew he would die before he could see his son grow…'

Godric spent the rest of the night gazing at the moon, the envelope in his hand, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

WWW Salazar WWW

Salazar watched as Hermione's eyes turned aflame and she slowly transformed in a flaming red phoenix right before his eyes. The phoenix flew a bit around the room, then landed on the ground and turned into Hermione again.

'Majestic,' Salazar whispered, his eyes full of contained emotion.

'I must ask you, Salazar, to please not tell neither of the boys about this. Not even Draco.'

Salazar raised an eyebrow 'What makes you think I would treat him any more differently?'

'Well… He _is _in Slytherin…'

Smirking, Salazar said 'Yes, but believe me, he has a lot to learn before he even turns into a human being. For now, he's just what his father has taught him to be: a merciless bastard.'

Hermione seemed startled by Salazar's honesty for a second, but then she asked 'And you think you can change him?'

'Yes,' came the simple statement.

'Well, good luck with that, Salazar,' Hermione said, smirking slightly.

Smiling, the wizard said 'Thank you and don't worry, I will not tell your friends your secret.'

'Thank you,' Hermione flashed him a very grateful smile.

Salazar was about to ask her about the extent of her Flamma powers when he felt sadness and anguish oppress him. He sat on the armchair and bowed his head, letting the emotions talk to him. His eyes turned to dark green and a lonely tear slid down his cheek.

Hermione was watching him with evident worry. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes 'They know,' he whispered.

Hermione frowned, then remembering what she had read about the four founders about them being tightly linked telepathically, she nodded 'About Lily, James and Sirius?'

Salazar only gave a curt nod, then said 'Hermione, I have to go. We will unite our powers to grieve over their death. Meanwhile, why don't you go join your friends?'

She nodded, and opened the door. Just before leaving, she turned to Salazar 'I hope it'll turn out okay…' but he was already far away with his mind.

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall, a bit worried about the founders. It was a hard blow to know that Lily, James and Sirius were dead…

'God, how could Harry be so strong? I admire him even more now that I have at least a tiny idea of what he's passed through… Seeing all those he loves dying one by one must not be easy… Heck, I for one would have gone mad…'

Shaking her head and blinking to keep her tears back, Hermione tried to think about most cheerier things. Suddenly, she stopped.

'_Was that what I think it was?' _she wondered.

She listened carefully, calling upon her Flamma powers. _'There it is again! That whisper…' _

'Come… Come….' It said. Then, the whisper turned in a teasing voice 'Come, Flamma, or else your friend is dead…'

'Friend?' Hermione wondered out loud.

Suddenly, an image of a screaming Draco flashed in her mind and she stumbled backwards, managing to hold onto the wall as to not fall. Getting herself steady on her feet again, she immediately started to run in the opposite direction to where she was going, following the whisper.

'I don't care if he's my enemy, there's something wrong here. And I intend to find out just what.'

Hermione was filled with an intense feeling of impatience, and she realized she wasn't running fast enough. She could almost feel Draco's energy being drained. Frowning, she whispered softly into thin air 'Hang on, Malfoy, I'm coming.'

She then turned into a phoenix and flew as fast as she could. Soon enough, she reached a wooden door in an unknown hallway. Hermione turned back to her human self, and slowly pushed open the door and saw the blonde Slytherin lying on the floor, barely alive…

TO BE CONTINUED…

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, that's chapter 7. So Hermione has found Draco barely alive… Not to mention that all the founders know about Lily, James and Sirius being dead. What will happen? And what has made Draco so weak?_

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_Review on you way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	8. Chapter 8 Idiot and a favor

**Disclaimer : **_If you really think I'm J.K. Rowling, then you're honestly insane._

**A/N: And here's chapter 8. Merry Christmas, everybody! And enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

She then turned into a phoenix and flew as fast as she could. Soon enough, she reached a wooden door in an unknown hallway. Hermione turned back to her human self, and slowly pushed open the door and saw the blonde Slytherin lying on the floor, barely alive…

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione gasped _'I'm too late!'_

She took two steps forward, but then stopped herself. _'Wait a second… If Malfoy would be dead, then why the whisper? It wouldn't make any sense unless…' _Her eyes brightened _'Unless Malfoy isn't dead!' _

Truly believing her new hypothesis, she made to enter the room, but stopped again _'This is too easy…'_ She thought, frowning. Finally, she took two steps back and raised her hands above her head, muttered an incantation as her eyes turned red.

She looked around herself, her vision suddenly much more clearer _'This spell on a phoenix's vision could turn out very useful.' _Hermione then directed her gaze to the now opened door, and smirked _'Just as I thought.' _

Invisible to the human eyes but completely visible to a magical beast's eyes, a small pinkish barrier blocked the entrance. If Hermione would have entered, all her magical powers would have been drained at once and she would have been powerless.

'_What to do?' _she asked herself as she threw a worried glance at the still unconscious Draco meters away. Then, she got an idea. _'If only I could muster enough power to do this….'_

Hermione sat in front of the doors – far enough from the barrier – Indian-like, and closed her eyes. She let her Flamma energy overwhelm her and soon enough, right in front of her was a translucent version of the phoenix she could turn herself into. She opened her eyes and thought hard _'Go.. Save him…' _

Hermione's translucent phoenix form flew through the door and went next to Draco.

It took a long look around itself, and its soft brown eyes turned cold as they landed on the runes of the mirror. _'The idiot,'_ Hermione thought as the image of what her phoenix could see was sent to her.

The phoenix landed by Draco's head and immediately blew a golden smoke on the Slytherin's face.

The boy took a deep intake of breath, as though he had been missing air all along, and then his breathing got regular. The phoenix was about to dig its claws into the boy's robes, but before it could do so, a whisper startled it.

'Ah, Flamma... So you have come...'

The phoenix turned around and was face to face with the creature from the mirror. On the other side of the door, Hermione gasped. If anything happened there, she would not be able to regain her body... Not to mention that her spirit was strong enough to free the creature if it could catch it.

The Gryffindor concentrated on begging her phoenix form to come back with Draco.

The creature in the mirror seemed to approach, and before the phoenix knew what happened, it was face to face with two huge cold eyes.

Hermione thought as hard as it could _'You cannot get out.'_

But the whisper got cold 'Really?'

A transparent informal hand passed through the mirror, wanting to reach for the phoenix,

but it flew up before it could.

'H-how is this possible?' Hermione asked herself.

A cackle erupted all around her phoenix 'Your friend's vital energy has given me enough power to get through. He may be weak, but his spirit is strong. Almost the spirit of a lion...'

Hermione gasped _'This cannot be possible.. He's a Slytherin... A Slytherin...'_ shaking her head, the witch cleared her mind. 'This is no time for this. If I don't get Malfoy out soon, he'll be dead.'

Diving, the phoenix dug its claws in the boy's robes and its translucent form took off before the informal hand could grip it.

_'Yes!'_ Hermione thought victoriously as her phoenix form flew towards the door, bringing with it Draco.

But nothing can be that easy, and as the phoenix had gotten half way through, hands came out of the walls and tried to grasp it.

It began diving: up, down, right, left, diagonally and horizontally to get away. The door was getting closer...

A hand gripped it. The phoenix cried as it felt some of its energy being drained away, it stole a glance at the mirror... Now, an arm and a shoulder were out...

'I have to get myself out of here,' Hermione thought desperately on the other side of the door.

With all the strength it could muster, the phoenix broke free and passed through the barrier, dropping Draco at Hermione's side and reintegrating the Gryffindor's body.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she hurried to close the door, hiding to her view the hands that were trying to grip her still.

But the door wouldn't close, and no matter how hard she pushed it, it seemed to be frozen on the spot.

Hermione concentrated and turned in her phoenix form, then pushed as hard as she could. Slowly, inch by inch, the door began to close. It clicked close just as a hand was about to pass through.

The flaming phoenix then flew above Draco, and its brown eyes fixated itself on it. Hermione began to change back to her human form, but as she did so, Draco's eyes opened and they met hers. His eyes gave a faint sign of recognition before confusion and terror showed through 'Granger? The creature... Be care---' He never got to finish his sentence, for at that time, he fell unconscious.

Hermione gave out a huge sigh of relief _'Good. He'll think it was just a dream.' _Then, she took her wand out and levitated Draco to the only place she knew she could find help now: Salazar's room.

& & & & & & & & & &

Hermione entered the room, the floating Draco behind her, but could not see Salazar anywhere. She conjured a bed on which she set Draco, then turned to look around herself. She started brutally as she saw, underneath a window, the man she was looking for.

Hermione stole a glance outside, only to realize the sun was already rising.

She walked to the founder and asked softly 'Salazar? Salazar, I need your help. Please, D--Malfoy's hurt.'

The founder's eyes snapped open at the name and he gave her an inquiring look as he got up 'Where is he?'

Hermione pointed to the bed, and Salazar hurried to it. He got his wand out and muttering a spell, pointed the tip to the Slytherin's chest. He stood still for a few moments, then replaced his wand back in his robe pocket and turned to Hermione, his eyes penetrating hers 'He'll wake up in a few hours, maybe days.' He looked expectantly at Hermione, then seeing that she wouldn't speak first, sighed and said 'Very well. Do you want to tell me what happened or should I guess?'

Hermione sighed and told him about the whisper she had heard, how she got to the room and found Draco, and what had followed afterwards.

The founder frowned 'The creature is getting stronger...' he whispered more to himself than to the Flamma.

Hermione looked at him strangely 'How are the others?'

Salazar sighed, and turned his gaze to the window 'It will take time... But they'll be ok... As will I... In time...'

Sighing yet again, Salazar looked at Draco, then his gaze shifted to Hermione 'You know how the creature told you he had the spirit of a lion?'

Hermione nodded uncertainly.

'It was right.'

'Wha--?' Hermione's jaw dropped.

Salazar sighed, before going on 'Draco has been trained all his life to be a Slytherin and to hate muggleborns. I used to be like that too. But if I can change, he can too...'

Hermione looked at Draco, her eyebrows arched in surprise.

'Hermione...'

The Gryffindor turned her disbelieful gaze back to the founder.

'I have a favor to ask of you. Draco can change, I know it. But just as I needed help to see the truth... He will too.'

Hermione's eyes widened as the concept of what he was asking of her dawned on her. She shook her head 'No... Salazar, you cannot ask that of me! All my 6 years at Hogwarts, he has insulted me and has treated me like dirt. And now you expect me to forget all that and help him?'

Salazar's eyes darkened 'Yes. Hermione, I know this isn't easy and I'm not asking you to forget. Merely forgive. '

'I can't. I'm sorry…'

Salazar arched an eyebrow 'And yet, you helped him today. Why? You could have let him die.'

'B-but... Because it was the right thing to do!' she stuttered.

'The right thing for whom?' Salazar asked wisely.

Hermione sighed, then took a few steps closer to Draco's bed. She looked down on him, on his peaceful face, and remembered all those years when his cold eyes looked down on her. But then, that image was replaced by the one she had seen only a few hours ago. When he had warned her about the creature. When his eyes had shown terror and fear...

_'Maybe he _can _change...'_ Hermione thought.

_'And if he can, who am I to deny him the chance to turn into a better man?'_

Biting her lower lip and blinking to hold back her tears, she turned to Salazar. Her gaze shifted one last time to the unconscious boy, then back to the founder 'I'll do it.'

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, that's chapter 8. Draco's unconscious and the founders are distraught. But what about Ron and Harry? What has happened to them? And what will happen to Draco? If you are worried this fic will turn into a Draco/Hermione one, no need to worry, I can assure you it will NOT be a Draco/Hermione fic._

_I'll update again on the 2nd of January, on my birthday. Until then, review! Merry Christmas, everybody!!!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	9. Chapter 9 To change him and grieving

**Disclaimer: **_Last night, I was J.K.Rowling, right before I was kidnapped by aliens and brainwashed. Then I woke up._

**A/N: SORRY for such a long update!!! But to make you forgive me, here's a REALLY long chapter. Well, a lot longer than usual. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_Biting her lower lip and blinking to hold back her tears, she turned to Salazar. Her gaze shifted one last time to the unconscious boy, then back to the founder 'I'll do it.'_

& & & & & & & & & &

As Harry walked out of the Great Hall, he decided to go by the lake and think about the last events. And also about his parents. He reached the tree by the lake and took a seat down, leaning back against its trunk.

'I miss them…' he thought nostalgically.

A cry answered him, and he looked up in the tree, startled. He saw a flick of red and a flaming phoenix landed on the ground beside him only seconds later. Harry's green eyes met startling blue ones.

'Who… are you?' he asked the phoenix.

It didn't answer, but its eyes focused on Harry wisely. Finally, not being able to keep the eye contact anymore, the wizard turned his gaze to the lake.

Before he knew it, he had started talking. 'Is Godric right? Can me and Malfoy really work together for the sake of Hogwarts?' He turned his gaze to the phoenix, then smiled sourly. 'You wouldn't know, would you?'

Harry sighed as the phoenix gave a cry of protest, then turned his gaze back to the lake. 'I just cannot figure out if I should trust him. We've been enemies ever since I started at Hogwarts…'

'But you could have also been friends,' came a voice from behind him.

Harry's head turned around and he grinned at Ron, who weakly smiled back and took a seat on a fallen tree. Harry took in the appearance of his friend and frowned, worried. 'Ron… Have you been crying?'

'Possibly…' came the answer as the redhead avoided his friend's gaze.

Harry realized that Ron didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject. 'What do you mean that me and Malfoy could have also been friends?'

'Well… Don't you remember? At the beginning of the first year, Malfoy came to you and offered to be your friend, saying he could help you to realize which wizards are better and which are… disgraceful in his and his dad's opinion. But then you said you could figure that out by yourself.'

Harry nodded 'True. I saw him for what he was: an arrogant bastard. Good thing I did tough, if not maybe the Sorting Hat would have put me into Slytherin for all I can know.'

The two were silent for a few minutes, gazing at the lake and the sun that was now rising. Then, Ron spoke 'Do you think he could have changed? Or that he _can_ change?'

'Who, Malfoy?' Harry shook his head. 'I doubt it, Ron. I seriously do.'

The phoenix who had stayed silent until now bit Harry's finger and then gave a cry of protest. The teenage wizard stared at it, then slowly said 'Or maybe… He can…'

He turned to Ron and said 'Malfoy's been trained by his father to be like he is. But what most made him like this was that he never had any real friends, did he?' As Ron nodded, Harry went on. 'Then what if… I'm not saying I want to do this, but Godric did tell me and Draco that we need to unite our powers to save Hogwarts…'

Harry trailed off as he remembered Godric's words and then repeated them to Ron.

FLASHBACK

Opening his mouth, Godric then spoke. 'You should know that when me, Rowena, Helga and Salazar founded Hogwarts, we put our energies and our magic into it. However, Hogwarts itself is alive. It is not merely a castle, but a home for our students and for us. It gives positive energy and provides us with what we need when we need it.'

Harry nodded, and Godric went on 'The castle has always been a positive force. However, for a short time now, me and the other founders have observed that Hogwarts is more… different.'

'Care to explain?' Draco asked haughtily.

Godric nodded and ignoring Draco's tone, he asked both him and Harry 'What did you both feel when you first saw Hogwarts? Please be honest.'

Both Draco and Harry bent their heads in thought, then whispered at the same time 'Peace and majesty.'

Godric nodded, hiding his smile as the two turned a bewildered look to each other. For them, to be thinking alike even once was a huge surprise. _'You're not as different as you think…'_

'And when you first set foot in _this_ Hogwarts?' Godric asked again.

Draco and Harry once again answered at the same time 'Hostility.'

This time tough, Godric asked them to explain. Draco went first 'I thought it was my imagination, but… there is something here that didn't feel quite the same. It was only as I walked along the corridors with Potter and his friends that I identified the new feeling as hostility.'

Harry then said, tough a bit reluctantly 'I felt the… same thing. It didn't strike me the first time, but as I walked in the castle it seemed darker, more… hostile.'

Godric nodded, then went on 'Yes. Hogwarts has indeed changed but we do not know why. All we know is that there is a force somewhere in the castle that is sapping Hogwarts foundations and creating a negative aura around it. We have tried looking for it, but we couldn't find it. It seems as tough the castle itself is hiding it.'

'And what do you need us for?' Draco asked.

Godric winced a bit at the arrogant tone of the teen, but said anyhow 'You have to unite both your forces and work together to save it.'

Before Draco could protest, Harry asked 'But why me and Malfoy?'

'Not only you two. Hermione and Ron will of course have to do the same. But if I'm not mistaken, the two of you need to work even more at it.'

'No!' Draco yelled as he stood up and backed away from Godric. 'No way are me and Potter and his friends work together!'

Godric frowned, but spoke calmly 'And yet, both you and Harry have quite a lot in common.'

'No!' Draco yelled once again, his eyes shining with anger. 'I won't do it!'

END FLASHBACK

Shaking his head at the memory, Harry turned this time to the phoenix and spoke to it 'But Malfoy won't do it, no matter what we try.'

The phoenix didn't do anything for a few seconds, his pale blue eyes gazing into Harry's emerald ones, then it gave a soft cry, a cry of hope, and flew away.

Ron then whispered 'Maybe if we try… Harry, what if we can help him? Then he could be on our side once the war starts.'

The Gryffindor answered nothing for long minutes, then whispered, his eyes glued to where the phoenix flew to. 'Hope…'

'What?' Ron asked.

Harry turned to him and said, a hidden fire in his eyes 'We can only hope it'll work.'

Ron nodded, and then the two friends stood up and headed for the castle. As soon as they entered, Ron asked 'Where do you reckon Hermione is?'

'Probably still with Salazar. You know, Ron, I… I think he's changed too… I can't explain it but…'

Ron nodded, then said 'Come on. Let's go find 'Mione, she'll tell us what happened.'

& & & & & & & & & &

Neither of the two Gryffindors saw the shape hidden around a corner that was watching them closely. Smiling sadly, its blue eyes filled with tears as it whispered 'Lily, your spirit lives in that boy. May it give him the wisdom to accomplish what you did by changing Salazar.'

It then turned around the corner and walked away to the Great Hall, its blonde hair cascading on its shoulders as its black robes swished around it.

Helga Hufflepuff had done her part of helping. Now, it was up to the Gryffindors to show to the serpent that even a reptile can hold as much courage and bravery in itself as a lion and that no matter their differences, they were alike in many ways.

& & & & & & & & & &

Harry and Ron then headed to what they knew was the Slytherin Common room in their time – after all, the 'Chamber of Secretes' episode was still printed in their minds – and as they opened the door, they heard Hermione whisper 'I'll do it.'

'Do what?' Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Hermione immediately turned around, as did Salazar, and wiped her tears away, then smiled. 'Ron! Harry!'

She ran to them and hugged them both tightly, before pulling away. As she did so, Harry and Ron could both see a blonde boy on a bed, and they frowned. 'Hermione…' Ron asked. 'What's wrong with Malfoy?'

Sighing, the Flamma then told them all that had happened. When she got to the part with her saving Draco, she shared a look with Salazar and then said 'And I heard a whisper and hurried in its direction. I found Malfoy lying in an unknown room and managed to get him out, and brought him here.'

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Why?' Harry asked.

Hermione cracked a smile and said 'Explain, both of you.'

'Well… Why did you bring Malfoy here instead of in the Great Hall?' Ron rephrased.

'Because Salazar has showed me that he isn't as cruel as the stories tell him he is.'

The founder in question then interrupted 'I.. Have to go. Hermione, please stay with Draco here.'

She frowned at him, her eyes asking him what was wrong. In an instant, realization dawned on her and she nodded. 'All right. Be careful.'

The wizard nodded, then left the room swiftly.

Ron and Harry then turned to Hermione and the redhead said, grinning 'Ok, spill. What spell did you place on the Grinch?'

Hermione laughed, and then sat in one of the armchairs near the fire, with Ron and Harry taking place in the other two. They told her what had happened to them while they were separated, including how the founders had reacted to the news of Lily, James and Sirius' deaths. Then, she told them what had happened since Salazar asked her to follow him.

At the end, Harry's eyes had turned dark 'So my Mum changed him for the better?'

Hermione nodded, with tears in her eyes.

Ron then asked 'Hermione, when we came in, we heard you say that you'll "do it". Do what?'

The Gryffindor bit her lip, then told them also about the favor Salazar had asked of her. Harry then asked 'But Hermione, why would you do that? He has treated you… You know how! For all our 6 years at Hogwarts!'

'I will help Malfoy change, Harry and you too, Ron, because it's the right thing to do.'

'The right thing for whom?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him, then at Ron and then glanced at Draco, before turning to her friends and saying 'For all of us.'

Harry seemed about to say something, then closed his mouth and nodded 'Ok. We'll help you. Me and Ron were just talking about this a few hours ago.'

Hermione grinned, but it was wiped off her face when she heard groans from the bed. She immediately stood up and went by Draco's side.

For a second nothing happened, then the Slytherin opened his eyes. As they fell on Hermione, she thought he was going to insult her again, but he merely said 'Thank you.'

As her eyes widened, she turned to Ron and Harry as if to confirm she had heard right. Draco followed her gaze and groaned 'Great. Potter and Weasley are here too.'

Harry and Ron came near the bed too, and sat on two of the chairs that were near it. Draco glared at them for a few moments, then seemed to remember something and he turned back to Hermione 'Granger, what happened when—' He stopped in the middle of his sentence as the brunette threw him a pleading look to not go on. The Slytherin frowned, but gave an almost imperceptible nod and then closed his eyes.

He snapped them open again and looked around himself, then at the Golden Trio who was watching him curiously. 'Can't you hear it?'

Hermione frowned as she asked 'Hear w—' Her eyes widened and her gaze turned to the ceiling.

Ron and Harry shared a bewildered look and were about to ask what was it they could not hear when they heard it too.

It filled the walls and Hogwarts itself. A song of grieving of an incomparable beauty. The notes were crystal clear and they filled their ears of sounds never heard by man or beast. The song itself grew from whisper to louder and louder until you could only hear it. It filled them totally and its striking beauty brought tears even to Draco's eyes.

The song went on for no one knew how long, but it seemed like hours. And in those hours, the four teenagers in Salazar's room held an oath. A silent oath. There was no need for words, as they all knew what they had to do: remain together, no matter what.

And Draco understood, for the first time ever, the bond that tied the Golden Trio.

As the song's last notes echoed in the castle, Hermione turned her tear-strained face to Harry and said 'Their tribute to your mother and father and to Sirius.'

Harry nodded and turned to the window to hide his tears. Draco wiped his fast, but his eyes were shining brightly still. Ron's head was bent as he took a few moments to regain himself. Then, he spoke to Draco 'Malfoy, I know we've had our differences in the past, and some of the things we said or did can not be forgotten. But Harry told me what Godric revealed to you and him and I think it is about time that we learn to work together. At least if we want to have a school to go to in the future.'

Draco stared at the ceiling for a long time, then said 'The creature in that mirror is not human. I can't say what it is, because I know nothing of it myself, but I can however tell you that it's existence is only permitted by that mirror.' He then turned his gaze to Hermione and said 'Granger, you saved me. Did you have a chance to see the runes?' Hermione nodded. 'What did they say?'

Ron and Harry both knew at that moment, as did Hermione, that it was Draco's way of agreeing to work together with them.

Hermione stared at Harry's back as she translated what the runes said 'The power which is here should never be touched. What you do when you enter is your only choice. If magic should touch this mirror alone, then beware all, because it will be your doom. The force inside it is avid for power, and its aura is avid to conquer. You will only vanquish it by casting a spell on it. A spell which cannot be undone, not now nor ever, and that would trap it in the past, present and future.'

Harry's body turned rigid as Hermione's words struck him, then he slowly turned around and said 'We have to go there. I have to see the mirror.'

Hermione frowned, then said 'Ok. Wait until tomorrow night, tough. The full moon will have passed.' When she was met by three pairs of puzzled eyes, she sighed and saifd 'Every evil force is at its strongest at full moon, no matter how weak. It would be better to wait for it to pass.'

Harry nodded, then turned back to the window. It was time for him to work his magic.

& & & & & & & & & &

'Okay. let me get this straight,' Draco said as he turned from the old wooden door to Harry and Ron and Hermione. 'You dragged me here – only two days after I've recovered, might I add – to the place I nearly died, and you expect me to follow you in there and fight that mirror... All of this _without_ a plan?'

Harry ran his hand through his hair, smiling a bit sheepishly 'Well... yeah.'

Draco stared at him incredulously, then turned to Hermione 'He's kidding, right?'

She shook her head, grinning in spite herself 'No such chance, Malfoy.'

The blonde Slytherin turned his gaze back to Harry, then he looked at Ron, then again at Hermione 'And you _always _follow his head?'

She nodded.

Draco turned and looked back at Harry 'No way.'

'Malfoy, you said yourself you didn't remember what you saw in the mirror... Then I don't understand what you're afraid of,' Ron said.

'Of course you wouldn't, Weasley,' Draco sneered. '_You _weren't there.'

A silence followed, in which Hermione studied Draco's face. Their eyes locked, but he broke contact and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

'You lied,' Hermione stated simply after another few seconds of silence.

Harry and Ron turned to her – 'What?' – just as Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's.

Ignoring her two best friends, she stepped forward to Draco. 'You lied when you said that you didn't remember what you saw in the mirror. You _do _remember. That is what has been giving you those nightmares.'

Her tone was not accusing, but Draco knew he couldn't lie. 'True, Granger.'

Harry and Ron were watching the two as one would watch a tennis match, their eyes shifting to whoever spoke.

'So you _do _remember?' Hermione questioned Draco.

'Yes,' he admitted simply.

For a moment, Draco thought she would blow at him, that intense was her gaze. But Hermione just kept her face unreadable as she asked 'So, are you ready to face it?'

'Face what?' Draco asked, puzzled.

'That thing that scares you so.' Hermione sighed, then raised again her gaze to meet his gaze 'Malfoy, "courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than the fear". If you want to, you can stay here. But I'm going to go in there and see what is hurting Hogwarts so much.'

And before either Draco, Ron or Harry could stop her, Hermione opened the wooden door and entered the cave.

'Hermione!' Ron wanted to rush after her, but as if on cue, the wooden door shut.

In two steps, Draco was in front of it and pounding viciously. 'Granger! Don't go in! Goddamn it, Granger, get out!' The door, however, remained shut.

From behind, a calming hand rested on Draco's shoulder. Surprised, he turned around only to meet Harry's green eyes.

'You know, Malfoy, pounding on that door until your knuckles crack open won't get it to open,' Harry said with a slight smirk. 'Now, you can stay here and yell after 'Mione to get back, or you can step aside and let me work my magic.'

_'If it still works in this time,'_ Harry added for himself. He didn't voice his concerns out loud, tough.

Draco seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, then slowly stepped away from the door. 'I guess physical force won't exactly help here, will it?' he smirked.

Harry smirked back, then turned his back to both Draco and Ron and faced the door.

'What magic is he going to work again?' Draco asked Ron.

'If I'm not mistaken, one that will open the door. Could have figured that out by yourself, Malfoy.'

'Ha ha, Weasley,' Draco said quite sarcastically. 'Seriously, what magic?'

Ron didn't answer for a few minutes, then 'One that's part of his legacy.'

Draco was about to question the matter further, but before he could, he heard a low whisper. He turned around, fearing that it was the same whisper as the one that he had once heard in front of the mirror, but his eyes locked on Harry's immobile form.

It took Draco only a few seconds to realize that the whisper was coming from him. He couldn't make out the words, but they seemed vaguely familiar.

But even as they came pouring out of Harry's mouth and Draco tried to remember them, they slipped through his fingers. He was forgetting them just as he heard them.

As the whisper became louder and louder still, Draco recognized it: it was Parseltongue.

_'No,'_ he told himself even as that thought struck him. _'Not only that...'_

There was an intonation, almost like a chant to the tongue Harry was speaking that made it Parseltongue and yet not exactly...

Draco ended by giving up on trying to understand the language and rather concentrate on being ready to go in when the door would open.

Harry raised his hand facing the door as the whisper grew louder still. Harry's body was becoming slowly lighter and Ron realized that his friend was shiningof a golden glow... from the inside.

_'Harry, mate, be careful! Don't forget about the risks!' _Ron thought.

Ron stepped forward, wanting to tell Harry to stop it, but Draco took a hold of his arm. 'Don't,' he whispered, then pointed to his ear. 'Listen. It's working.'

Ron frowned, but did as Draco said. He listened. And he heard a lament from the other side of the door. At the beginning, he feared it was Hermione, but then he realized that it wasn't her. The voice was more masculine and yet feminine in its lament. As Ron listened, he felt shivers of fear run down his spine.

He stole a glance at Draco and saw that his face had a look of repulsion, fear and anger on it all at the same time.

'Malfoy?' Ron asked unsurely.

Suddenly, Draco's face contortioned in a look of utter pain and fear, as if he were remembering something dreadful...

Just as Ron was about to do something about it, they both heard a soft click and turned to the door.

Ron and Draco both stepped on both sides of Harry, and Ron caught his friend by the arm as he swayed.

'Mate, you okay?' he asked Harry.

The latter gave him a tired smile, then straightened determinately. Ron didn't push further: he knew Harry would take anything to get Hermione back, as would he. _'And so would Malfoy, it appears...' _Ron thought.

With a small creak, the door swung open and they all held their breaths...

& & & & & & & & & &

_READ THIS PLEASE!!! Well, that's chapter 9. Sorry for waiting so long to update, had a bit of a writer's block. _

_IMPORTANT!!!! Review on your way out! And I won't update until I have at least… 63 reviews. That should do it. If some of you are unable to review to this chapter, then send me a private message. That should take care of it._

_So, they managed to open the door… But what happened to Hermione? Is she still ok or has the creature already gotten her?_

_And why did Draco look so scared? Most importantly, what magic did Harry work?_

_Man, I haven't left this good of a cliffhanger for a long time… Ha ha._

_Tigerlilystar_


	10. Chapter 10 Fighting and unconcious

**Disclaimer : **_No, I'm not taking a swim in a pool of money._

**A/N: SO SO sorry!! I am terribly sorry for this long update, but I had major writer's block, not to mention school's messing things up for me… Here's the chapter, tough! Managed to write it in math, at the risk of getting a detention.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter :_

_The door swung open and they all held their breaths._

& & & & & & & & & &

The cave appeared to their eyes, yet again lighted by the strange green light. Draco shivered, but took a few steps forward nonetheless. Then, in the dim light, he saw the mirror and Hermione in front of it.

'Granger..' he said as he took a few steps forward.

Harry stopped him, holding his arm. 'No.'

Ron – who had been getting ready to step forward too – and Draco both turned to him, their eyes inquiring.

Harry pointed to the door 'There's a barrier there. I can feel it. If we pass through, it'll take away our magic and use it for itself.'

'But Harry, Hermione's in there!' Ron protested.

'I know!' snapped the green-eyed wizard. He then turned his gaze to Draco 'Step away, Malfoy.'

The Slytherin gave a curt nod, then took two steps aside. Harry advanced to the door, and once again raised his hand. This time tough, he spoke nothing. His eyes turned dark as a soft golden glow enveloped him, before reaching his hand where it concentrated. A blinding light erupted from Harry's hand, and Ron and Draco had to cover their eyes to protect them.

Finally, the light diminished, and Harry stepped back, a bit unsteady on his legs. To Ron's look, he said 'I'm fine. We can go in now.'

Draco nodded, then walked in first, followed by Harry and Ron.

As he walked through the cave, Draco heard a language being spoken, one that he didn't know. He soon realized it was Hermione speaking it. He quickened his pace, something telling him that he should hurry.

As he approached the mirror, he saw again the runes, tough they seemed to be glowing red now. And the surface of the mirror reflected Hermione's form. Just as his eyes landed on it, Harry and Ron stepped by him side.

Suddenly, the mirror became foggy again and Draco recognized what was happening: the creature was coming forward.

'Granger, be careful!' he yelled.

Harry stepped forward immediately 'Hermione…' but he was immediately thrown away into the wall. He landed on the ground groaning.

Ron was about to rush to him, when the air he breathed seemed to disappear. He tried to inhale, but it was impossible. He turned to Draco for help, but saw that he too was unable to breathe. The two teenagers shared horrified looks, then fell on their knees, holding their throats and panting for air.

Draco managed to turn his head to the mirror, and from where he was, he saw Hermione glance back to them, a light so powerful and incandescent in her eyes that it made him shiver. She then turned back to the mirror, the strange words repeating over and over again.

Suddenly, Hermione was pushed a few steps back. Ron and Draco could only stare, unable to help her, while Harry was still knocked out.

The Flamma seemed to be battling with something. She yelled out something that Draco couldn't recognize, but that sounded like an order. She was pushed a bit more behind. Unafraid, she extended her palm facing the mirror and muttered an incantation that was barely audible to Ron and Draco.

As the invisible force seemed to attack again, Hermione crossed her arms in X in front of her, bowed her head and kept muttering incantations.

A groan could be heard from the corner, and Draco guessed that Harry was up.

His eyes, however, were glued to Hermione _'What is she doing?' _he asked himself. _'Where is all this power coming to her from?' _

As she kept muttering the incantation, Hermione started advancing forward. The invisible force seemed to double its attack, as Hermione let a groan escape her as she stopped. Her moment of weakness lasted only a second tough, and she started advancing again.

'Hermione, don't!' Harry yelled.

She kept her pace.

'Mione!' came Ron's voice to her ears, but she ignored it again.

'Granger, stop! Don't go further!' Draco managed to croak out.

The three of them were ignored and could only watch helplessly as Hermione walked in front of the mirror again.

She seemed to encounter a barrier, as she stopped for a few seconds. She pushed against it, then her eyes turned blazing again. Just as she was about to release her Flamma energy, a strong force pushed against her and with a yelp she was thrown backwards, across Draco and Ron, and into the opposing wall.

She hit it with a loud thump that echoed in the cave, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

& & & & & & & & &

So sorry for a long update again! And I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to post something. I hope the next one will be longer.

_Review on your way out! 70 reviews or the chapter will be really late again. Reviews motivate me!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	11. Chapter 11 Challenging it

**Disclaimer :** _Please, please, please tell me that after 11 of these you KNOW that I'm not J.K._

**A/N: I feel horrible. I'm sorry it took long to update again, but school and lately my last… project, if you could say, have taken up some of my time. So last chapter, we left it at Hermione falling unconscious. Let's see what the three teenagers are doing without her, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_Just as she was about to release her Flamma energy, a strong force pushed against her and with a yelp she was thrown backwards, across Draco and Ron, and into the opposing wall._

_She hit it with a loud thump that echoed in the cave, and then fell to the ground, unconscious._

& & & & & & & & & &

'Hermione!' Harry yelled desperately, just as Draco yelled 'Granger, no!'

Ron shared a surprised look with Harry at the other end of the cave, but didn't have time to say anything. The air seemed to return to the Slytherin and to the redhead, and the former immediately rose to his feet.

Harry managed to get himself up too, supporting himself by the wall, then walked to Ron and helped him up too.

'You okay?' Harry asked his friend.

'Yeah, you?' Harry nodded, then both he and Ron turned to Draco who had reached Hermione by now.

Harry saw him take Hermione's wrist and look for a pulse. Seconds later, the frown on Draco's forehead relaxed and he turned to the two Gryffindors.

'She's okay…' His sentence trailed off as his eyes widened in shock. Gulping, Draco could only stare at the mirror behind the two friends.

Harry and Ron immediately turned around to face the mirror, their wands in hand.

A cackle echoed in the cave and just as Harry advanced to the mirror, two cold eyes gleamed in the darkness and silence rested on them all.

Then, thunder seemed to strike and Ron and Draco fell on their knees, the noise too loud for them to endure, their hands covering their ears to block it.

Harry seemed to be paralyzed to the ground. His limbs would not listen to him anymore, and as his eyes rested on the mirror, a glimmer of fear struck them.

There, on its surface, he saw himself.

Himself, and yet not quite. His eyes were shining of a cold gleam as he stepped forward in the mirror. Then, his double raised a wand as both their eyes met.

Same color, and yet they were like day and night. Harry's eyes had the gentleness and the force he had accumulated over the years in it, while its double's eyes had all the coldness and cruelty of evil.

Harry wanted to yell as he saw the wand, so similar to his own, raise, but the sound wouldn't come out. He tried to move, but his body wasn't listening to him.

He could only watch in fear. And for the first time ever, the Boy Who Lived was helpless.

Then, his double smirked in a cruel way and his lips moved in words Harry could not hear. Unflinching, the Harry from the mirror raised his wand and a red light bolted out of it.

It passed through the mirror as if it was liquid.

It came straight to Harry, who was staring right at it.

But just as it was touching him, the double moved his wand almost imperceptibly and the ray went past Harry.

The wizard struggled against his stillness, wanting desperately to move and to stop what was happening. But deep down, he knew it was already too late.

A cry broke in the cave as the light hit the unmoving form of Hermione.

At the same time, the thunder ceased and Ron and Draco got up, panting. Harry felt his limbs listen to him again, but his legs gave way and he fell on his knees, supporting himself only with his hands.

Ron immediately rushed to Hermione, just as Draco crawled by her side and felt her hand.

He turned to Ron, who was now kneeling beside Hermione too. 'She's cold...'

The Gryffindor's eyes welled up with tears, but before he could do anything he heard Harry's panting voice: 'No!... S-stay... HERE!' it came, imperious and demanding.

He turned his gaze to his friend, as did Draco. They could both see Harry on his knees, his wand a few inches away from him. They could also see the shape retreating from the mirror, surrounded by fog, its evil laugh still echoing in the cave.

Ron's gaze then fell on Harry again.

The green-eyed wizard inspired deeply, then slowly raised his head and sat up with difficulty. He bent over and got his wand, then walked the last steps that separated him from the mirror swiftly.

Ron and Draco then heard Harry whispering again in the same foreign language he had used before, and at the same time the cackle ceased.

'Oh, no you don't!' Harry said forcefully and he then concentrated on the whisper again.

In only a few seconds, he was again surrounded by a golden glow, that then concentrated on the tip of his wand.

A golden wisp got out of it and entered the mirror, undulating like a serpent. Silence followed for a second, then a hiss was heard just as the fog started to diminish and the creature reappeared, a furious gleam in its eyes.

'What do you think you are doing, wizard?' it asked icily, its voice lacking any human intonation.

'Fight!' Harry challenged it.

Back by Hermione's side, Ron frowned. Draco turned to him 'Is he speaking Parseltongue?'

Ron's frown deepened 'I... I don't know. I can't make the difference between the language that activates his magic and Parseltongue!'

Their attention focused on the mirror and they both shivered as they heard laughter coming from it.

'You think you can do better than the Flamma?' the creature asked Harry, its voice mocking him.

'Just fight! I won't let you go!' Harry said, his voice coming out in the same whisper.

But before Harry could do anything to stop it, the creature was surrounded by fog again.

'NO!' Harry yelled furiously.

He begged his magic to work with him again, but to no avail.

His power failed him, and Harry was about to go pound on the mirror itself when Ron yelled to him 'Harry! Hermione needs help!'

Little did they both know, Ron's yell had just saved Harry from a very painful death.

With a last furious glance to the mirror, Harry whispered 'This isn't over.'

He then turned his back to the mirror and walked to Ron and Draco, unaware of the two glistening eyes that followed him from deep inside the darkness.

'No... It isssss not...' the shape whispered one last time before confounding itself with the darkness, and leaving the surface of the mirror clean as crystal.

Harry's eyes turned worried as he kneeled by Hermione's side. 'Hermione!'

'She's unconscious,' Ron said.

'Obviously!' Draco hissed.

Harry turned a puzzled look to the Slytherin, which immediately turned knowing. _'He's... worried for her?' _Harry asked himself. Grinning mentally, he then stood up and with his wand levitated Hermione.

'Wait, Potter!' Draco yelled.

'What? We have to take her to the founders, now!' Harry answered.

'We can't!' the blonde Slytherin retorted with a sneer. 'We don't know how deep her injuries are, and moving her will be taking risks.' His statement was followed by a short silence. 'Any doofus would know that,' Malfoy added as an afterthought.

Ignoring the last comment, Harry sighed and passed a hand through his hair tiredly.

'Could you...' Ron tried.

Harry turned to him, bit his lip for a split of second, then after glancing at Hermione's inscrutable face, he nodded 'Ok. Step around her.'

As Draco and Ron stepped around Hermione without asking questions, Harry looked at her and thought _'You've got some explaining to do when you wake up, my friend Flamma.'_

Shaking his head, Harry then nodded to Draco and Ron and extended his arms above Hermione's head, his palms facing down to her.

The golden light appeared again as Harry started whispering, but this time it went around Ron and Draco, creating a circle around the four.

Minutes passed, and nothing happened, and Draco began to loose his patience. 'Whatever it is you're doing, Potter, hurry it up. Granger doesn't have all day.'

Glaring at him, Harry set his jaw firm and then took in a deep breath. As he exhaled, the thin circle circling the four got stronger and stronger, until it seemed to vibrate.

Minutes later, their surroundings disappeared and they were replaced with familiar ones. The four teens found themselves in Godric's room, where the four founders were sitting.

They got up as soon as the teenagers appeared.

'Wh----' Godric started.

Harry had barely managed to share a pleading look with him, before everything went black and he fell on the hard floor, his heart beatings slowing down to almost nothing.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Wow… Pretty creepy chapter. So, they managed to apparate in the castle, or did they? **Smirks** you should know by now that things are never what they seem with my stories. **Grins** And especially not THIS story._

_You just stay tuned for the next chapter, people! Explanations will follow. And what's with Harry and Parseltongue? Anyone want to venture a guess as to what's happening here? And is Harry dead? Or at least in a coma?_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	12. Chapter 12 Waking up and finding out

**Disclaimer: **_I don't live in England and I'm not super rich. _

**A/N: I have no excuse, I know, but all I can say is that I was busy over my head with school and other stuff. I'm really sorry it took so long to update, and even more sorry because it's not that long of a chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and updated sooner!**

**March break is coming in 2 weeks, and I plan on finishing this fic then.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_'Wh----' Godric started._

Harry had barely managed to share a pleading look with him, before everything went black and he fell on the hard floor, his heart beatings slowing down.

& & & & & & & & & &

'How did they get here, Godric?' a female voice asked. 'They can't apparate in Hogwarts, you know they can't!'

Harry's eyes stirred opened as the voices reached his brain. He saw the four founders glancing worriedly at each other, their faces stuck in an unreadable mask.

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes to regain some countenance. He remembered the cave, those cold and cruel eyes, him in the mirror, the red bolt shooting right at him and at the last minute going past him and hitting the unmoving form of Hermione...

'Hermione!' Harry's eyes snapped open as he sat in his bed and yelled.

He looked around him frantically, and his eyes fell on the bed that was a few meters way from him. Around it stood Ron and Draco, each on opposite sides.

And on the bed, very pale, was Hermione. Without even thinking, Harry stood up from the bed and walked towards hers.

Or rather, tried to. As soon as he distanced himself from the bed, his legs gave way and he nearly fell.

Salazar caught his arm just in time. 'Steady, boy. Your forces are not all back yet. You shouldn't be up.'

Harry looked at him, then at Hermione, and sighing asked 'How is she?'

Salazar's look gave him an answer even before the wizard said out loud 'Not good, I'm afraid.'

Harry sat back on his bed and took his head in his hands, sighing heavily. 'This is all my fault,' he said.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Ron's face 'No, it isn't. You did all you could, and even more, mate. Hermione'll be all right. She has to be.'

Harry nodded, then looked at Rowena and Helga 'Do you know what's wrong with her?'

The two witches shared a look, before Helga said 'I... I can try to.'

Harry nodded his agreement 'Do it.'

Helga approached Hermione's bed, and after one look to the pale teenager, she transformed into a phoenix and flew above the Gryffindor in circles.

Ron and Draco had stood up and backed away from the bed to give the witch more place to maneuver.

The phoenix started flying faster and faster, until his trajectory turned into a fine silvery circle that floated above Hermione. After another few minutes of circling it, the phoenix stopped right in its epicenter.

It threw its head back and gave a soft cry. The silvery circle broke into dust and fell around Hermione's bed as a curtain. The phoenix's eyes were now staring beyond what anyone could see.

As he stared at the phoenix, Harry gasped when the curtain turned slightly black. The phoenix gave a start, and the silvery curtain disappeared, just as Helga transformed back to a human being.

'Well?' Draco asked her impatiently.

Helga turned to him, her eyes sad and almost tearful as she said 'Something's sapping her energy. There is this barrier around her that won't let her out and every time she tries to escape it, it saps a bit of her force.'

'Can we do anything?' Ron asked.

'What do you mean **can**?' Draco asked. 'This is no matter of what we can or can't do. We **will** help Granger. No matter what it takes.'

Saying this, Draco turned his cold eyes to Harry, who bowed his head, deep in thinking.

Ron's gaze went from his friend to Salazar, who's look told him he was far away, then to Godric who was looking out the window, to Draco who was staring at Harry as if willing him to do something, then to Helga and Rowena who were watching him.

Suddenly, Rowena said 'Ron, come with us, will you? We need to show you something.'

The redhead nodded and along with the two witches, he exited Godric's room and went to what would be later on the Ravenclaw common room, situated in the eastern part of the castle.

Once inside, Rowena went to one of the shelves full of books and took out what seemed to be a very old and pretty big encyclopedia. Its cover was black except for the blue raven that stood out on the cover.

Ron stared at it, then finally raised his gaze to Rowena 'I don't have to... read that, do I?'

The witch smiled, then Helga -who was beside Ron- turned in her Flamma form and flew above the book. Humming softly, she then blew on it a golden smoke and then retired and transformed back into a human.

The book's cover gently raised itself, revealing a powerful weapon...

& & & & & & & & & &

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist._

_Well, review if you want to._

_Tigerlilystar_


	13. Chapter 13 Healing her with risks

**Disclaimer: **_Would J.K.Rowling be this late with a chapter? Would she have writer's block? Didn't think so._

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for this chapter being so unbelievably late!!! To earn your forgiveness, I'm working on chapter 14 and I plan on posting by tomorrow or after tomorrow, so stay tuned!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_The witch smiled, then Helga -who was beside Ron- turned in her Flamma form and flew above the book. Humming softly, she then blew on it a golden smoke and then retired and transformed back into a human._

_The book's cover gently raised itself, revealing a powerful weapon..._

& & & & & & & & & &

Ron's eyes widened at the sight, and he slowly walked to Rowena, whose gaze was following his every move.

Finally, Ron reached the book and touched its cover gently, caressing it slowly. His hand then went inside the book and reached for the weapon hidden there.

A blue light passed in Ron's eyes, flickering as a flame, before hiding in their depths. Ron smiled at Rowena and took the weapon out…

& & & & & & & & & &

'Harry...' Rowena said as she surveyed the green-eyed wizard. 'How were you able to apparate in the castle? That is impossible, even for a wizard such as yourself.'

The witch, along with Helga and Ron had come back to the room after the revelation of the weapon, and they were now all spread out in it, waiting for Hermione to wake up, or at least trying to find a way to heal her.

Harry and Salazar were sitting on the former's bed; Draco was on the left side of Hermione's bed, which still supported the unconscious witch; Godric was staring out the window, out into the beyond; Rowena was standing up, half-way across the room, while Helga was sitting on the scarlet red couch; Ron was leaning against a wall behind Harry's bed.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Salazar beat him to it 'He didn't.'

Smirking, the two wizards locked eyes, then Harry nodded his curtly, as if to give permission to the founder to go on.

Salazar then turned to Rowena and said 'He moved the castle around.'

'He did WHAT?' Draco burst out, just as Ron rolled his eyes.

'He moved the castle around, Malfoy, are you deaf?'

'B-b-but…' Draco stuttered, then looked at Harry 'How the _bloody hell_ were _you_ able to do that?'

Godric then turned away from the window he had been staring at and with an amused expression said 'It's quite simple, actually... You see, no one can apparate in Hogwarts, that's for sure, since the four of us,' he gestured to himself and the other three founders, 'have made sure of that. But there is another way. If the wizard is powerful enough, he can move the castle to his pleasure.'

Draco threw Godric a puzzled look, then he frowned 'You mean he can actually twirl the castle until he finds the location he wishes to attend?'

Godric nodded 'Exactly. Salazar, do explain further.'

The green-robed wizard smiled and stood up, then got his wand out and produced a small hologram of the castle. He pointed the tip of his wand to the Astronomy Tower, and a small red point started flashing there. 'Let's say that I was here, in the Astronomy Tower. For some reason or other, I want to get back to my room without traveling through the whole castle. I merely have to produce a small golden ring around myself, which will enable me to attract the castle (and the room I wish to go to) to me. Like this.' Salazar made a motion with his wand, and immediately the red point was surrounded by a golden circle. Then, under the observers' eyes, the red point found itself at its location, in Salazar's room. 'The golden circle activates as a magnet. It attracts the red point to its location.'

Draco nodded, remembering the golden circle that had been created around himself, Hermione, Ron and the Boy Who Lived by the latter's whispering. He then turned his gaze to Harry 'That must've sucked a whole lot of energy from you.'

Harry smirked 'You think?'

At that moment, Ron detached himself from the wall behind Harry and touched Harry's shoulder gently 'Mate, I just got an idea.'

Harry turned to him, his green eyes expectant 'What do you mean?'

'Well… How strong are you feeling?' Ron asked hesitantly. He wasn't too keen on getting his best friend exhausted, but Hermione had to be saved one way or another, and if Harry thought he could do it...

Harry bit his lip as his eyes got a knowing look in them. He knew what Ron was implying. 'I… I have no clue…'

Harry's gaze left Ron's and locked with Salazar's, who had been watching the two. The wizard held a look in his eyes, a look Harry had never seen on him before. He realized it was pleading. The wizard was asking Harry to try his best to get Hermione back. And Harry knew just why. To Salazar, Hermione was a much newer version of Lily Evans. And he knew that with Hermione's help, he could help Draco be a better person than he was now. But there was something else, and Harry had a nagging feeling at this: he, Ron and Draco… Their forces could not be united _unless_ Hermione was with them. She was what kept them united and… The truth was, Hermione was the key to getting Hogwarts safe.

'Mate,' Ron tried again, 'Are you feeling strong enough?'

Harry's eyes met his, and he frowned 'I… Yes. What did you have in mind?'

'Harry... What if you tried to heal her? You could...'

Harry's frowned deepened, then he slowly stood up and nodded to Ron. 'I understand. Don't worry, Ron,' he clapped his friend's shoulder, 'She's going to be just fine.'

Swaying slightly, Harry then walked to Hermione's bed.

Draco stood up, his eyes never once leaving the Boy Who Lived.

'What are you going to do, Potter?'

'I'm going to help her break that barrier,' Harry said determinately.

'Harry, don't!' Helga pleaded as she stood up from the couch, her blue eyes filled with worry. 'You'll... the risk is too great! Your powers may not last!'

Harry turned to the founder and said softly 'I have to. If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. Not when I'll know that I could've saved her.'

Then, Harry's eyes surveyed his friend's calm face, while his arms slowly raised themselves. He placed one just above Hermione's head, while the other floated above her stomach, at the exact point where her solar plexus was.

'Please work...' he whispered.

Then, he closed his eyes.

It didn't take long before both his hands got a golden glow around them, and that same whisper came out of his mouth.

'What's he saying?'' Draco asked Ron, whom he had joined.

'Beats me,' the redhead answered.

'He's begging his mother's spirit to work with him and heal his friend,' a voice came from behind the two teens.

They turned around to see that Salazar had somehow moved across the room until he was behind them. His eyes were locked onto Harry's form, a fire burning deep inside them.

'How do you–' Ron started to ask, but Draco silenced him as he pointed to the bed.

Harry was slowly raising above the ground, a distance of 5 inches already forming in between his feet and the carpet.

Ron gasped, as did Rowena and Helga.

Godric's eyes found Salazar's, and the two founders shared a knowing look. 'She's back...' Godric whispered, while tears struck his eyes.

'Yes...' Salazar said, emotion welling up inside of him.

Ron and Draco shared a bewildered look as they saw Rowena's and Helga's eyes get tearful. They decided, however, to ignore the odd behavior of the founders and concentrate on Harry succeeding in bringing Hermione back.

The glow around Harry's hands had intensified in the meanwhile, and his whole body was now glowing of a deeper power.

Suddenly, the light became so strong it was almost impossible to watch.

Harry's eyes snapped open, a hollow look in them. Then, his whisper became stronger, before it was replaced by a cry.

A phoenix burst out from Harry's body, coming out into the open. It spread its wings and flew into freedom, leaving the body for the first time in 16 years.

Harry's eyes got their look back and he whispered 'Go. Please. Save her... At all costs.'

'Your strength may not be enough,' the phoenix whispered, its green eyes now visible.

'Save her... Please.' Harry begged.

The phoenix nodded, before it flew above Hermione's head. It lay down on the teenager, spreading its wings as if to envelop her. A soft silvery light enveloped Hermione, and the phoenix gave a small whimper as it strained to keep the healing process going.

Suddenly, a black light, blacker than anything Harry had seen, came out through Hermione's forehead.

The phoenix gave a cry, then swallowed it wholly. It kept its eyes shut for a few seconds, as if battling with something. Then, it opened its mouth and blew a golden wisp at Hermione. The wisp got absorbed by her body.

Then, Hermione opened her eyes and gasped for air, as if she had missed it the whole time she was unconscious.

The phoenix gave her a look 'You're safe, child...'

It then flew to Harry, and returned to where it had come from.

Harry managed to smile 'Welcome... back' before he fell on the ground, unconscious, while a small pool of blood was forming underneath him.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Well, that's chapter 13, hope you enjoyed. Until next time, people!_

_Review on your way out!_

Tigerlilystar 


	14. Chapter 14 Working together

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine._

**A/N: This will be the last chapter I'll post for at least 2 weeks. My computer is broken and I'm posting this off the library computer, not to mention I've got a project to finish and school is getting a bit too busy. I will update as soon as I have some free time to type chapter 15.**

**Sorry for such a long chapter, btw.**

**Enjoy!**

_The phoenix gave her a look 'You're safe, child...'_

_It then flew to Harry, and returned to where it had come from._

_Harry managed to smile 'Welcome... back' before he fell on the ground, unconscious, while a small pool of blood was forming underneath him._

& & & & & & & & & &

'Harry!' Ron yelled and hurried to his friend, just as Draco hurried to Hermione's bed.

He needn't worry, however, because Godric was already by the teenager's side. 'Hermione, are you all right?' the founder asked her.

The bushy-haired witch nodded as her eyes regained their strength. 'Yes, I… I've been out for how long?'

'Long enough that you had us worried, Granger,' Draco answered.

Hermione's eyes met his and she cocked her head, trying to figure out just what he meant by that. Draco gave her a half-smile and pointed to where Harry was 'Luckily, Potter was able to wake you up.'

'Har—' Hermione's eyes widened in horror. 'Harry!' She immediately turned her head to her right and tried to stand up. Draco's arm stopped her.

'Weasley's taking care of him. Granger, I would suggest you stay in bed, else you might go back into your coma.'

Hermione glared at him, her gaze piercing 'You will not order me around, Malfoy.' Then, she transformed, under his very gaze, in a Flamma.

Draco's grip on her wing loosened as he stared wide-eyed at the brown-eyed phoenix that was now in front of him 'So it wasn't a dream… You really can…'

The phoenix gave him a cold stare and then flew in the air and landed on the ground near Harry's head. Ron stopped trying to wake the wizard up to gaze at the phoenix 'You…'

'_Those brown eyes… This can't be…' _'Hermione?' he asked out loud.

The phoenix nodded.

'Ron, step aside, please,' came a soft voice from behind him.

The redhead turned around to see Helga looking down at him, her eyes sad. Frowning, he stepped away from Harry. Then, he gaped as the founder transformed into a flaming phoenix with blue eyes. 'You _too_?'

The phoenix gave Ron what seemed like an amused look, then flew to the other side of Harry's head. Helga faced Hermione, and the two stared at each other for long minutes, before Hermione nodded as if to agree to something.

Immediately, the two phoenixes flew in the air and started circling Harry, faster and faster, until they remained only two red blurs. A silvery circle was formed above Harry's body.

The blood kept escaping the teenager's body, and his skin was growing more and more pale by the second.

'Please be okay, Harry,' Hermione wished.

She and Helga stopped flying and floated in mid-air, gazed locked with each other. Both phoenixes gave a soft cry, a cry of hope and remembrance. They were surrounded by red glows that soon intensified, until a bright light escaped them both.

'I can't see anything!' Draco whispered as he covered his eyes from the blinding light.

'You're not the only one, Malfoy!' Ron retorted back.

The light started fading, diminishing to a dim light. Ron looked at both phoenixes, and saw them share a worried look. Harry's body was still unmoving, and more pale than ever.

Draco gulped as he took a look at Harry. _'All my beliefs… We have to work together. We have to save Hogwarts in the past, or there will be no Hogwarts to go to in the present… And my life will be utterly meaningless.'_

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco had stepped up to Harry's bed. He got his wand out as an incantation flew out of his mouth '_Recuperare de tia vita!_'

Ron's eyes widened, then a glow suddenly got his attention. It was coming from his robe pocket. He reached in, and pulled out the present Rowena and Helga had given him.

The weapon.

He frowned at the mirror in his hand, and in spite of its old and helpless appearance, couldn't help but feel the power emanating from it. As the glow intensified, Ron knew what he had to do.

He stepped on the other side of Harry's bed, and raised the mirror, holding it with both his hands 'Hermione, Helga, keep going! Malfoy, shoot here!' he ordered.

Without even asking why, Draco listened to Ron while the phoenixes started singing, their beautiful melody echoing in the whole castle. As their light shined from within, Draco pointed his wand at the mirror and yelled the incantation again. A blinding light escaped its tip and hit the mirror, before reflecting off it and entering Harry's chest with double power.

Then, silence took over the noise, and they all waited.

& & & & & & & & & &

_Please review! I swear I'll update as soon as my computer gets fixed!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	15. Chapter 15 The sacrifice of the 4

**Disclaimer: **_"Please don't make me say it again."_

**A/N: I'll skip the excuses and let you read on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_A blinding light escaped its tip and hit the mirror, before reflecting off it and entering Harry's chest with double power._

_Then, silence took over the noise, and they all waited._

& & & & & & & & & &

Harry's whole body was suddenly lighted by a golden glow that seemed to be coming from the inside. Ron and Draco stepped back from the bed, while Rowena's eyes were glued onto Harry's form.

Godric and Salazar stepped up and, sharing a look, they joined hands.

A wind swept in the room, powerful and yet gentle as the two wizards were surrounded by a silvery light.

Hands joined together in a strong grip, the two wizards started chanting.

'Imperium, Imperium, Imperium de nuestra vita!' they chanted.

Ron glanced at Rowena, who had a look of awe on her face 'What are they doing?' he asked.

The witch smiled 'Godric and Salazar are the most powerful wizards when their forces are joined. They are giving their strength so that Harry and Lily will be able to fight the creature in the mirror.'

'WHAT!' Draco shouted.

Rowena smiled to him 'Do not worry, they will be all right.'

Draco opened his mouth to say something more, but at that same moment the whole room was lighted by a light so powerful it nearly blinded them.

The two phoenixes, Helga and Hermione, landed on the ground and started singing, an ode of praise and victory. Their sweet voices echoed in the castle even as the light slowly started to diminish.

No more than a few instants later, it was gone and Ron and Draco were able to look upon the scene.

Harry was kneeling next to the unconscious bodies of Godric and Salazar, his eyes blazing. 'Why did you do that! Why? Why? Why!' he yelled in agony.

Hermione flew over to him just as Ron, Draco and Rowena ran over to the two founders.

Harry raised his head and his gaze landed on the phoenix next to him and immediately softened. He smiled 'Hey, Hermione.'

A second later, the Gryffindor had taken the place of the bird and her eyes bore deep into Harry's 'How did you know?'

He shrugged 'I always had a feeling... And now...'

Harry stood up and turned to Rowena and Helga - who had in the meanwhile transformed back - and asked 'Why did they do it? Why did they give their energy so that I could be all right? Now... They could die!'

Helga smiled warmly at him 'Harry, they won't die. Not if you, Hermione, Ron and Draco defeat the creature. We could never... We could have never done it, which is why Salazar and Godric gave their powers to you, as will me and Rowena, just as soon as we explain some things to you.'

Harry nodded curtly and shared a look with Draco, who was standing to his left. He then turned back to the two witches 'All right. We're listening.'

Rowena nodded and started 'First of all, know that your strongest power is what comes from the union of your forces.'

'Meaning that we all have to join forces to win?' Hermione questioned. When Helga nodded in response, she muttered 'Why doesn't that surprise me...'

Ron asked 'Ok, we're good with that,' he shared a look with the blonde Slytherin, then back to Helga he asked 'Why can't you help us defeat it?'

The two witches looked at each other, before their glances went straight to Harry 'Because we can't risk hurting you.'

'What?' Ron asked, not comprehending.

He and Draco turned to the green-eyed wizard, their gazes questioning. It wasn't until then that Draco realized Hermione had her head hung down.

'Granger,' he asked. 'What are they talking about?'

Hermione slowly raised her head and glanced at Harry, her brown eyes filled with pity. 'I...' she sighed as Harry threw her a questioning glance. 'The creature in the mirror... is Harry.'

'WHAT!' Draco bellowed, just as Ron said 'No! That can't be true...'

Harry frowned 'But... How is that possible, Hermione?'

She shared a look with Helga before going on 'When I was in that room, whispering to the mirror... It revealed its true form to me. That night 16 years ago, when Voldemort cursed you... When he transferred a part of his powers to you... A new Harry Potter was born.'

'You're not making any sense, Granger, 'Draco frowned.

Hermione sighed and turned to Harry, her eyes boring into his piercingly 'Lily Evans, your mother, gave her life to save you, thus shielding you. What you don't know and what I have been told is that she placed her spirit in you. Her Flamma spirit.'

Harry frowned 'You're a Flamma, aren't you? Immortal beings... am I right?'

'Half-immortal,' Helga corrected.

Harry nodded to her, then turned back to Hermione 'I still don't understand.'

'After she placed her spirit in you, Voldemort came and killed her, then tried to kill you. When his magic and Lily's collided, the old you, the human you, was sent away. All weaknesses were erased, so that only good and the need for survival remained in you.'

'Don't you get it, Harry?' Rowena said. 'It's what helped you never to go to the dark side... Never go under Voldemort's command.'

'Which brings us to the creature from the mirror,' Helga added.

'All that bad energy that existed even in a one year old baby didn't get eliminated, ' the witch went on. 'It compressed together, forming a new you. But this... creature, for lack of a better word, could not exist in the same time as you, Harry. And since it wasn't material, it used the mirror of Erised, which was at the time at Hogwarts, to go back in time... and ended up here, years after your mother, father and godfather defeated Voldemort in our era.'

Harry frowned 'So... it _is_ me, then? In that mirror?'

Hermione nodded 'Yes. Which is why only _you _can change it.'

'Woa woa woa,' Draco interrupted. 'Change it? You meant _destroy_ it, right Granger?'

She smirked at him 'No, I meant change it.'

'You're going to let it _live_?' Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione glared at him 'It's the only way to keep Harry alive as well.'

The redhead gaped at her 'You don't mean that.'

'Unfortunately, she's very serious, Ron,' Rowena said.

She then explained, her gaze landing on each of the teenagers in turn 'Since the creature is part of Harry, we cannot kill it without killing Harry, too. They are still linked, tough very faintly.'

Helga nodded 'What you have to do, all of you, by uniting your forces, is to convert it to the good side.'

'Now you're confusing me,' Ron said.

Hermione sighed, exasperated 'It's simple: we kill the creature, Harry dies with it, Voldemort wins and we are doomed. Which is why we're _not _killing it. Instead, we'll help it reintegrate Harry's body.'

'Won't that make Potter turn bad?' Draco asked. 'We wouldn't want a stronger Voldemort...'

Hermione rolled her eyes 'No, Malfoy, he won't turn bad, because when the energy goes back into Harry, it will be purified.'

'But there's still a risk---' Ron started.

'---And I'm not willing to take a chance at this, Granger...' Draco went on.

'Enough!' Harry yelled, silencing both of them at once. Hermione turned to him, startled by his outburst.

Helga and Rowena smiled to each other: he had the same leadership skills as his father.

'You won't be coming with me. I don't want either of you, not even you, Malfoy, getting hurt because of me. I'll do this on my own, with my mum's help,' Harry said.

'No, Harry,' Hermione said. 'We're in this together.'

Ron nodded his agreement 'We promised to always be there for you.'

Harry turned to Draco, who smirked while twirling his wand in his fingers 'Well, Potter, you heard them. What are we waiting for?'

Tough he couldn't express his feelings, Harry gave Draco a grateful look. 'All right then. Shall we---'

The Slytherin interrupted him 'Just one question first. Just how is it that Granger knew all of this?'

Hermione grinned 'We Flammas,' she shared a look with Helga, 'know stuff that you wouldn't dream of knowing, Malfoy. But I'm afraid it will remain secret.'

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, then nodded at her 'You're not bad for a muggleborn, Granger.'

She smirked at him, then turned to Helga 'All right. Let's just hope this works.'

The witch nodded her agreement and joined hands with Rowena. Their chant filled the room again, and once more the light struck. This time, Draco saw that it was absorbed in Harry's body. When it disappeared, the 4 teenagers opened their eyes to see the witches on the floor, near the Godric and Salazar.

Harry whispered 'I swear we'll succeed, founders, and Hogwarts will be mighty again.' Then he turned to Hermione, Ron and Draco 'Let's go.'

& & & & & & & & & &

Minutes later, the four stood in front of the old wooden door, wands in hand. At Harry's signal, Hermione transformed in a phoenix and perched herself on his shoulder. He reached for the door, but it was needless to do so. It swung forwards before he had touched it, revealing darkness.

Suddenly, the same green light as before lighted the room in an eerie gleam, and the mirror appeared in the middle. 'Ah, finally you have come...' it whispered cruelly.

Setting his jaw firmly, Harry whispered to Hermione 'Wait until we're in, then follow.' As the phoenix took off his shoulder, he stepped forward.

It was too late when Hermione saw the illusion, and what truly was on the other side.

Before she could even as much as warn him, Harry had disappeared through the silvery liquid.

'Harry!' Ron yelled.

'Potter!'

But the Gryffindor was already gone.

& & & & & & & & & &

_I'm evil… Next chapter is the final battle, and maybe even a small encounter with Lily, James and Sirius._

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	16. Chapter 16 One last battle

Disclaimer : _Not mine… Only the plot is mine… Last time I'm saying this, I swear._

A/N: I have absolutely NO excuse for having delayed this chapter so much, except for the fact that the book I wrote and school and other stuff have taken a lot of time and I've been quite tired these past few weeks… Falling asleep at 3am doesn't do much for me. ANYWAYS I'm sure you people are impatient to read on. This is the last chapter, tough it will be followed by an epilogue.

Enjoy!

_Previous chapter:_

_Setting his jaw firmly, Harry whispered to Hermione 'Wait until we're in, then follow.' As the phoenix took off his shoulder, he stepped forward._

_It was too late when Hermione saw the illusion, and what truly was on the other side._

_Before she could even as much as warn him, Harry had disappeared through the silvery liquid._

_'Harry!' Ron yelled._

_'Potter!'_

_But the Gryffindor was already gone._

& & & & & & & & & &

Ron immediately walked to the door and was about to pass through it when Draco's cold voice stopped him 'Don't be stupid, Weasley. There's a barrier there, can't you see it?!'

Ron turned to the Slytherin, his voice equally icy 'I don't give a bloody damn about the barrier, Malfoy!'

'But I do,' said a softer voice. Ron turned behind him to see Hermione staring intently at the door, and the mirror on the other side.

'Hermione! Where's Harry? What happened?' the redhead asked.

But the Gryffindor had other things in mind than answering him. She spared him and Draco a glance and said 'Both of you, stop bickering and be ready to get in. Whatever we'll find on the other side, trust me. And trust Harry.'

Before the two boys could protest, Hermione turned in her Flamma form and flew to the barrier. As she reached it, it became visible. _'Amateur,' _Hermione snorted mentally. She then opened her beak and a ray of blue light escaped it, hitting the barrier in its center.

Hermione flew through it, closely followed by Ron and Draco. The cave on the other side hadn't changed its appearance. The same cold walls, the same eerie green light… The same uneasy feeling.

Hermione led Draco and Ron to the mirror, where she transformed back in her human form. The three had their wands out in seconds, just as the crystal-clear glass turned foggy and Harry appeared. 'Hermione!' he yelled, his eyes pleading. 'Hermione, get me out of here, please!'

The Gryffindor said nothing, her eyes surveying her friend.

'Hermione, please!' Harry yelled again. 'Use your magic! Get me out of here!'

Hermione's voice was cold as she answered 'So that you'll become immortal, creature? I don't think so.'

'Wha—' Ron and Draco shared a look.

'Nice try,' Hermione went on. 'Where's the _real_ Harry?'

The pleading look immediately turned to a hateful and cruel one, and beside the exact replica of Harry appeared the real Gryffindor, on his knees. The creature beside him took a wand out of his pocket and pointed it to Harry's forehead, right near the lightning scar.

'What's it doing?' Draco whispered.

Harry glanced at Hermione, at the torn expression in her eyes, then said loud and clear for all to hear. 'The founders gave their powers for a purpose. Follow in their footsteps. Don't hesitate, no matter what.'

The creature beside him glared at him 'Whatever that is supposed to mean, it clearly had no effect. Drop it, Potter, you're hopeless and you know it. The only thing that can save you now is your Flamma friend releasing me.'

The fake Harry turned to face Hermione, but saw to his utter surprise that she was stepping away from the mirror. Ron and Draco had turned around to watch her.

'What are you doing!' the creature bellowed. 'Get back here if you want your friend back!'

Hermione shared a look with Harry. That was all it took. She smirked, then crossed her arms in front of herself 'That mirror had better be bulletproof,' was all she said. Under her breath, she whispered 'Fire, arise!'

Immediately, crackling flames surrounded not only the mirror but the three teenagers too. Draco took a look around himself 'What the hell are you doing, Granger?'

'Hermione? This had better be for a good purpose…' Ron said.

She looked at him and Draco and said 'Remember what I told you before. And trust me.'

Then, she transformed in her Flamma form and flew above the flames. The phoenix seemed more flamboyant than ever as it raised itself. Then, it stopped in midair and closed its eyes.

Not even seconds later, a soft familiar voice rang in Draco's and Ron's heads 'Aim for the creature's scar… And believe in yourselves.'

As soon as it came, it disappeared, but both teenagers had identified it. The founder of the Gryffindor house had given them one last helpful message.

'Hermione!' Ron yelled to pass the message, but it was unnecessary. The phoenix had heard it too.

The phoenix opened its eyes, then threw its head back as its whole body was filled with flames. Draco and Ron watched in wonder and awe as the flames around them were lifted up in the air and attracted to the phoenix.

'I'm warning you, Flamma, cease this game or your friend is dead!' the creature yelled.

But Hermione was way beyond the no-return point. The flames circled the phoenix, forming a flamboyant sphere all around it. At the same moment, Ron felt the soft vibration in his robe pocket. He reached in and grabbed the scintillating mirror.

'Malfoy!' he yelled to get the Slytherin's attention.

As soon as the blonde boy saw the mirror, he reached for his wand. Ron stepped up so he was exactly in the center of the cave, facing the ancient mirror with his own small-sized mirror up. Draco was on his right, a few meters away, his wand up and ready to shoot the spell. Hermione, behind Ron, was gathering the flames.

Words came to Ron's lips, tough he knew not where they came from. But at that moment, he didn't care. 'Purgare, purgare, purgare, purgare!' he started chanting, first as a whisper, then louder and louder.

The creature got a horrified look on its face. It turned to Harry and said 'If I won't get out of this, then neither will you!' With that, it raised its wand and said 'Avada Kedavra!'

But just as the words left the creature's lips, Hermione opened her eyes and thrust her wings forward. At that precise moment, Draco yelled with all his might 'Iterum coniungere!'

Draco's spell as well as Hermione's force both struck the mirror Ron was holding with double force. They penetrated it, and a vibration was heard throughout the cave. Ron had his eyes glued to the mirror. He saw the creature raise the wand and mutter the spell, then he saw the green light erupting from it.

The power he now held in the mirror escaped as he yelled with all his might 'Purificare!'

It hit the creature in the forehead, at the exact place where the lightning scar was. Immediately, a blinding light erupted in the cave, and Ron fell on his knees. He heard a scream he was pretty sure was Harry's… 'I failed…' he whispered to himself. But as the light dimmed away, Harry stepped out of the mirror, in one piece and perfectly healthy.

'Harry!' Hermione yelled just a few meters behind Ron.

The Gryffindor grinned at his two best friends and walked to them. He helped Ron up and hugged both his friends, whispering 'Thanks. I thought it was my last hour…'

As they pulled away, Hermione wiped away her tears and turned to Draco. She motioned for the Slytherin to come closer, and as he did, she surprised him by hugging him full force. In his ear, she whispered 'Thank you, Dragon. I see you've confronted your fears.'

When she pulled away, Hermione saw the grateful look Draco sent her, and she smiled in response. The Slytherin was a changed man.

She stepped away from him, and Harry stepped up. He held his hand out, his emerald green eyes shining with the pure glee of someone who had just witnessed his ending and yet escaped it. 'To team work, Malfoy.'

Draco shook Harry's hand and nodded thoughtfully 'To team work.'

The two teens shared a manly hug, before stepping away and turning to Ron and Hermione. Ron nodded to Malfoy 'Not bad… Can't say we're best of friends, Malfoy, but you have my respect.'

'Same here, Weasley,' Draco said. 'Same here.'

'Let's get out of here, shall we?' Hermione asked. The three boys nodded and soon, they were out of the cave. As Ron, Hermione and Draco started walking away, Harry stayed on place.

'Harry?' Hermione asked, turning around.

'Just one last thing,' Harry said. He turned to the door, and he could see the mirror far in the cave. He placed both his palms in front of him, extending his arms. The same whisper Draco had heard before filled the hall. Harry was soon filled with a powerful golden aura. But soon, that wasn't all that was around him. The golden aura got completed by a blue, a yellow, and finally, a green one.

The power escaped his arms all in one burst, and he yelled as it reached the door and went through the barrier to hit the mirror and shatter it into tiny pieces.

As the glow around him dimmed, Harry let his hands fall to his side and stared at the blank wall that was now facing him. His last action… He got rid of the mirror and of the cave to ensure that no one in the future could ever awaken whatever else might've lied in its depths.

Sighing, Harry turned to Hermione, Ron and Draco. 'Let's go. We're done here.'

& & & & & & & & & &

About ten minutes later, the four had reached the huge oak doors of the Great Hall. Harry pushed them open and grinned as he saw Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar sitting at the teacher's table, talking.

The four turned to the teenagers and smiled. 'And here come the heroes…' Godric said.

Rowena and Helga got up and walked to the teens, then hugged them one by one. Salazar and Godric reached them just as the hugs ceased.

'My congratulations to all,' Salazar said solemnly. 'You have saved the castle at the peril of your own lives. It's certainly worth being mentioned.' He turned to Draco 'You are a changed man, Draco. Keep in mind what you have learned here and make your own decisions from now on… Being in a house doesn't mean you're separated from the other houses.'

Draco nodded, and bowed his head 'Thank you, Salazar. I will certainly keep that in mind.'

The green-eyed wizard then turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron 'You three…' He chuckled 'You will certainly keep getting into trouble even after you've graduated from Hogwarts. I wish you peace from now on, and enjoy your lives.'

The Golden Trio grinned, then turned to Rowena and Helga, as did Draco. The two witches shared a look, then Helga said 'You have all proven to be worthy of your magic, and your team work was what saved us all.'

Rowena nodded, and went on 'Don't forget the lessons you have learned, because you will use them later on in the future. We wish you luck in your battle with Voldemort, to all of you.'

The four teens nodded, then it was Godric's turn to speak 'Tough times lie ahead. Work together, wizards, and you will vanquish any Dark Lord that may rise. Harry…'

The wizard stepped up. Godric reached in his robe pocket and got out a yellowed envelope. 'This was given to me long ago by your father when he, your mother and godfather were sent back to their era. He meant for you to have it, for he was sure that one day, we would meet.'

Harry reached for the envelope, as his gaze turned blurry. 'Thank you, Godric.' He whispered.

The founder nodded, then said so that only Harry could hear him 'We only get to love once in a lifetime. Such a rare thing doesn't happen twice. Don't let is pass away, Harry, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life.'

Wordlessly, Harry nodded, then walked back to Hermione, Ron and Draco. The four were now facing the founders.

Hermione spoke 'Thank you all, founders. The time we spent here was precious indeed.' She shared a look with Salazar 'Secrets were unveiled and… strong bonds formed. But even more, thank you for having founded Hogwarts. Such a place can never exist twice.'

Godric nodded, then said 'And now, it is time for you to return back to your era.'

Even as he said that, the four founders took their wands out of their pockets and pointed them to a point near Harry. A portal appeared immediately.

With one last glance behind them, the teenagers stepped through it, one by one, and were soon gone.

When they were out of sight and the portal had disappeared, Godric, Rowena and Helga turned to Salazar, their gazes demanding. 'All right, Salazar, what did you do?' Godric asked, his tone all but severe.

'Nothing…' the founder answered as innocently as he could. But his mischievous gaze betrayed him.

'You changed the course of the portal, Salazar,' Rowena said. 'We all heard the incantation. Where did you send them?'

'To their era, of course,' Salazar smirked. 'But first… a little detour in time.'

'Salazar…' Helga said warningly. 'You know we're not allowed to change the course of time.'

Salazar smiled sadly 'Just once, Helga, we can make an exception. After all, we are the four most powerful wizards in the world.'

After a moment of silence, Godric nodded 'You're right, Salazar. And Harry needs it… Even if for only a few seconds.'

& & & & & & & & & &

Immediately after having stepped through the portal, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco thought they would return back to Hogwarts. Instead, they were surrounded by a fog so deep they could barely see anything. Luckily, they stayed together.

'Hermione, can you see anything?' Harry asked.

But it wasn't Hermione's voice who answered. 'Who's there?' a gruff, familiar voice called in the fog.

'No…' Harry whispered. 'Impossible…'

'Lily! James! Come here!' the same voice yelled.

'Harry, is that…' Ron started, but never got to finish.

At that same moment, the fog before them dissipated and three figures appeared. A redhead with emerald green eyes, a black-haired handsome man, and a messy-haired hazel-eyed man.

'Mum? Dad? S-Sirius?' Harry squeaked.

Lily Evans smiled at her son, and walked forward to embrace him. 'Harry… Oh, thank Salazar for having given us this much time with you.'

'Salazar?' Draco questioned, but Ron's elbow in his side shut him up.

James Potter and Sirius Black walked forward then, and hugged Harry too, each in turn. Harry returned the hugs warmly, tough at the same time he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

'H-how is this possible?' he asked finally.

'Harry, we don't have much time…' Sirius warned. 'I just want you to know you weren't responsible for my death. I know you blamed yourself, but trust me, it's not needed. Meeting you and knowing you as James' son was the best thing I could've done in my life. And if my death served as something, it's to get you even more motivated to kill that son of a----'

'Sirius!' Lily chastised. The black-haired man threw her a sheepish look, then to Harry said 'Understand?'

Wordlessly, Harry nodded 'Yes.'

'Harry…' James then said. When his eyes met his son's, he smiled 'I just want you to know I'm proud to have a son such as you. I couldn't have wished for better, and no matter what happens, I know you'll vanquish Voldemort.'

With tears in his eyes, Harry nodded once more. He then turned to his mom, whose emerald green eyes reflected his own. 'Harry, never doubt yourself,' she said of a smooth voice. 'Whatever happens, you'll do just fine… And one day, when all this is ended, we'll have eternity to be together and talk.'

Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks, and he said 'I promise I'll… I'll kill Voldemort. I'll fight for a better world. Mum, Dad, Sirius…'

'We know you will,' James said.

'And we trust you,' Lily completed. She turned to Ron and Hermione 'To help him, just remain by his side and be the best friends you've been so far. It counts for a lot in this steel-clad world.'

After one last hug, Lily and James walked away, tears in their own eyes, but hand in hand. Sirius lingered behind to hug Harry one more time, then left, his grin ever so charming. Just before he was out of sight, he yelled 'Oh, and Malfoy?'

Draco started as he heard his name.

'You turned out way better than your dad. Keep it up. You're one hell of a Slytherin!'

Sirius' laugh was still echoing in the four teens' ears as they found themselves in the Hogwarts they knew only so well.

Wiping away his tears, Harry said 'I'll see you around, Malfoy. I do wish to keep our alliance up.'

Draco nodded 'All right, Potter.'

Soon after, Ron and Harry walked away, but Hermione stayed behind.

Draco arched an eyebrow at her, but before he could ask her anything, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips quickly. She then turned on her heels and walked away.

Draco stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, then said 'Granger! What was that for?'

She turned around, grinning 'For what will come.'

With those words, she was out of sight. Draco touched his lips, then whispered 'Thanks… Hermione.'

He then walked down the hall in the opposite direction, returning to the Slytherin common room. Whatever future lay ahead, he knew he now had some friends he could count on. And he had chosen his path already…

& & & & & & & & & &

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room alone, Ron having taken a trip to the kitchens in search of something to eat. He was expecting to find the place empty, and it was… Except for one figure in front of the fire.

Harry recognized the flamboyant red hair, and he slowly walked towards Ginny, his heart pounding. He had been wrong when he'd broken up with her. He was in too deep to let her go.

'Ginny…' he whispered.

But she had heard him. She raised her head, and saw him advancing towards her… Her eyes were full of deep pain, and Harry wanted no more than to take it away. Knowing he was the cause of it was almost unendurable. He didn't know what to do when he reached the sofa, and so he stared at Ginny, who had stood up and was now facing him. All words had left his brain, and he was lost as to what to do…

So he did what first came to mind. He kissed her. A soft, touching, heart wrenching kiss. And as he pulled away, he felt wetness on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that Ginny was crying.

'Gin?' he asked softly. 'Ginny, please don't cry. I am so sorry. You have no idea how much. I am the stupidest git on the planet, I know. But please, listen… I can't live without you. Whatever I said and did, I'm sorry. But the truth is… You're my reason for living.'

Ginny smiled at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks 'That's why I'm crying, you prat! Because you finally got your head out of the gutter!'

Harry laughed, scooped Ginny in his arms and, twirling her around, kissed her. When they pulled apart and she had wiped away her tears, Ginny asked 'To who do we owe this change? I want to know so that I can go and thank them.'

Harry smiled 'I'm afraid that's impossible. But to answer your question, to none other than Godric Gryffindor.'

Ginny threw Harry a perplexed look, and so they both took seats on the couch and while staring at the fire, Harry told her everything. All to the smallest details. And as he went on about his adventure, he thought about what would happen next. The future was unsure, unpredictable even. There were so many things he had to accomplish, the smallest of which was to graduate from Hogwarts. But what Harry knew for sure was this: Ginny was his love, his reason for living, his everything.

And to protect her, he would do anything. As long as he could be by her side…

& & & & & & & & & &

_**grins**__ Not too bad, if I can say so myself… Ha ha. One last thing left to clear: James' letter. And that will follow in the next chapter, the epilogue._

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_It's all J.K.Rowling's, except for the plot, which is mine._

**A/N: Without further addo, I give you the last chapter, the epilogue of No One Meddles With Fate.**

**Enjoy!**

& & & & & & & & & &

Harry sighed as he glanced for the tenth time at the envelope in his hand. It had been two months since he, Hermione, Ron and Draco had went back in time to the founders' era and he had been given a letter from his father.

Now, in front of the lake, Harry was still deciding on whether he should open the envelope or not. As he glanced at the yellowed envelope, he smelled a wiff of perfume behind him, and smiled. 'Hey, Gin,' he called softly.

In seconds, sweet arms wrapped themselves around him, and Ginny kissed his cheek softly. Harry grabbed her hands and pulled Ginny around, until she was facing him. Her soft brown eyes scanned his face, looking for a sign of sadness, but Harry smiled at her. The redhead smiled back, and took a seat next to him on the dead tree.

Immediately, Ginny noticed the yellowed envelope in her boyfriend's hand. She gave him a partly sad partly annoyed smile 'Harry… It's been two months already. Don't you think it would be time you opened it?'

The Gryffindor sighed, then said as he looked at the lake 'I've wanted to open it ever since we came back but… I don't know, Gin, something just stopped me. But now…' Without another word, he looked at the envelope and slowly started to tear it open.

The letter that fell out of it was blackened with a scribbling very much like his own, and Harry realized he was holding his breath as he unfolded the letter. As he started reading it, tears formed in his eyes, the words echoing in his head, everything… Everything that had happened…

The ghosts of the past came back, but not to haunt him. They were finally at peace. Harry finished reading the letter, and turned his gaze to Ginny, who was giving him a worried look. She wordlessly grabbed the letter and read it herself. Soon, her eyes were swimming in tears, and she raised her gaze to her boyfriend. 'Harry…'

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Harry smiled through his tears. Ginny hugged him, and he hugged her back, his father's words echoing in his head, forever remaining there.

Harry wiped his tears away and kissed Ginny's forehead softly. His green eyes boring into her soft brown ones, he said 'I'll never let you go, Gin.'

In response, Ginny kissed him softly.

As they pulled apart, a snow-white owl landed on the ground near Harry's leg. He glanced down at it, and smiled 'Always as wise, Hedwig…' He took the letter and folded it back, then put it back in the envelope. He handed the yellowed envelope to the owl, then said 'You know who to take this to.'

The owl gave a screech, grabbed the envelope in her beak, then flew off into the sky. Harry watched it go away, then turned back to Ginny and smiled at her.

& & & & & & & & & &

Far away from the castle, but still in the wizarding world, a sandy haired golden eyed wizard was waking up. He groaned as he felt hard floor on his back, and as he realized all his muscles were sore. Slowly, he stood up, and took in his surroundings.

It didn't take him long to realize where he was, and to remember just why he had come there. The destroyed house was a memory of what had happened on that fateful October night.

Tears struck the golden eyes, and the man stood up, half staggering. 'James, Lily…' the names escaped his lips, and his face contorted in pain as he fell on his knees. 'Sirius…' The tears escaped his eyes, trailing messy lines on his messy face. 'Everything… Why… Why did you have to die? I would give my life so that even one of you could still be alive… So that at least one of you…' The wizard's eyes reflected the deep despair that inhabited his soul, and he pus his head in his hands, crying.

The man in question was none other than Remus Lupin. No more than 2 days sooner, he had Apparated to what had once been the peaceful village of Godric Hollow. Now, it was no more than ruins. And the worst of the ruins, the one that had been haunting his dreams for weeks now, was the one Lily and James Potter had lived in.

Remus had hoped to find solace in here, to fight some old ghosts and get rid of them… But what he found was only despair.

As he cried, unaware of what was happening around him, a white snowy owl flew through one of the broken windows, and landed softly by the wizard's side. It let the envelope it held in its beak fall to the ground, then gave a soft cry.

Remus raised his head, and wiping at his eyes, saw the owl. 'Hedwig? What brings you here? Did Harry send you?' Just then, Remus saw the envelope near his left foot, and he reached for it. Hedwig followed his every move.

Remus scanned the envelope, a bit surprised at its old appearance. He nevertheless opened it (realizing at the same time it had already been opened). 'Did Harry send this—' Remus stopped mid-sentence as he recognized the writing on the letter. A writing he knew only too well…

As Remus started reading the letter, oblivious to his surroundings, memories of what the Marauders and Lily had been up to in their seventh year at Hogwarts flooded his mind… Lily and James laughing, Sirius playing his usual pranks, him and Lily sharing their opinion on a book, Lily and Sirius throwing water balloons (that Lily had brought from the Muggle world) at each other… Everything that had been peaceful and happy. More tears joined the ones already slipping on his face and falling on the letter, rendering his vision blurry.

As he finished reading the letter, Remus chuckled at the last phrase, a chuckle that was soon drowned by sobs.

A few minutes passed, in which Remus managed to compose himself. He got up, the letter still in hand, and walked over to the blown out door. As the sun rose and bathed the landscape in front of him in a soft light, one name, a name of woe, escaped Remus' lips. 'Peter…' The look in his eyes grew vengeful. 'If it had not been for you, everything would have turned out different. Why? Why did you betray us? You were one of our own, you were… You were… You were a Marauder!'

Fresh tears rolled on Remus' cheeks, but he wiped them away furiously. As he did that, he heard two laughing voices call him. 'Moony! Hey, Moony, why are you looking so sad?'

'It can't be…' Remus whirled around, only to find himself face to face with the ever-so-charming Sirius Black and the ever-so-mischievous James Potter. 'J-James… S-Sirius?'

The two grinned at him, but James' grin slipped off his face soon, replaced by a look of seriousness. 'Remus, we don't have much time. The time we have has only been granted thanks to some old friends we hope you'll meet someday. Still, we came here to tell you something.'

'Moony,' Sirius took over, his look only too serious. 'You have to stop blaming yourself. We were the ones left that would look after Harry. Now that I'm gone, you have to keep going. Harry needs you. Take my place and be as good a friend for him as you were for us.'

Remus and James both gaped at Sirius, who in turn gave a half-sheepish grin 'So what? I've got something up here!' he pointed to his head, and soon, a bark-like laugh filled the empty house.

James gave Sirius an amused look, then he turned to Remus 'Tough I can hardly believe I'm saying this, I couldn't have said it better than Sirius have. Please, Remus, be the friend you were for us… Become that wise man again and guide Harry. He needs you. Until later… Marauders forever!'

After one last grin, James turned and walked away. He stopped halfway and yelled to Sirius 'Come on, Padfoot, Lily's waiting for us.'

Sirius smirked, then after a wink, ran after James yelling 'Coming, Prongsie-Poo.'

A blinding light appeared in the middle of what had once been a living room, and James passed through it, after one last wave to Remus. Sirius was about to follow him, but as if he had forgotten something, he stopped and turned to Remus 'Hey Moony!' he yelled. Golden eyes met matured onyx ones. 'Remember the good times for us, will you?' Then, he hopped into the light and they were gone.

Remus chuckled and was surprised to see he had tears on his face again. He wiped them away, that glow that had left his eyes long ago returning in full power. With one last glance around him, Remus Apparated to a cliff far away from Godric's Hollow, the yellowed letter still in his hand.

He walked to the edge of the cliff, then held the letter out as if willing for someone to take it. 'I'll make Peter pay, my friends, I promise. Revenge will be sweeter than ever this time. James, Sirius, Lily…' A determined look flashed in Remus' eyes. 'Harry will grow into a man you'll all be proud of. And I'll guide him along his journey so that he'll accomplish the task he has been unwillingly given.'

He glanced one more time at the letter in his hand, then let it go as he whispered 'Marauders forever, my friends.'

With that said, he turned and walked away, Disapparating as he did so, to the one place he could be useful: Hogwarts, and to Harry.

And left behind, a yellowed letter was being taken away by the wind, driven over seas and oceans, forever on the run. These words would forever remain in the hearts of those that had read it:

_My dear son,_

_I have found out through tough experiences that words are sometimes useless, and they will be to you now, too. Because if you are reading this letter, then that means that I, along with your beloved mother Lily (for I have no doubt we'll end up getting married) will be gone._

And you, my son, are left alone to face the troubles of the future and the task that you will receive… For no matter my optimism and the fight we have just won against Voldemort, I have no doubt he will continue haunting the future until one Gryffindor of noble heart will finally defeat him.

_And I am sorry to say, my son, that it will be you. The powers me and Lily will bestow upon you will be more than enough to accomplish the task and to keep you unharmed, that I can guarantee._

But tough you have a tough future coming your way, do not despair. And keep your heart open to the love that will come your way. Because without it, life itself makes no sense. If you have had the chance of falling in love and being loved in return (which I'm sure you will, given the good-looking genes you will have received from me and Lily) don't let it pass away. A chance like that only comes once in a lifetime.

_Guard it and the object of your affections with your love, my son, and I wish you luck in your quest. Remember that me and your mother will always be by your side. Just look deep inside yourself, and you'll see._

_We shall meet again sometime in the future, and then we shall have all eternity for us._

_Until then,_

_my son._

_With my deepest love,_

_Your Father,_

_James H. Potter_

_P.S._

For the past, present and future generations of Marauders that will read this, I can only say:

MARAUDERS FOREVER! Keep it as mischievous as you can.

& & & & & & & & & &

Well, this is the end. I hope you've enjoyed it, and be nice and leave a review on your way out!

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
